How to Play With a Diamond
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: A collection of smuts involving James as he tries to find release while his body experiences some kind of powerful sexual heat. He just didn't expect that the help would come from Carlos, Kendall, Logan and many others. You decide who's gonna be the next one. Horrible summary. Dominant! James. Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Giving Carlos a Ride

**Hi everyone.**

**So I decided to make a series of smut stories ivolving James and other people. I don't mean to do anything romantic. Just sex chapters with James and the people on the BTR show**

**I hope you like it and if you have any ideas for a next chapter, pleasewrite it on the review. I pretty much accept anything so it can be either gay or straight relationships. I can also write threesomes and moresomes, as long as it envolves James as the main character.**

**Enjoy.**

James Diamond was sexually frustrated. Now that his girlfriend Lucy was on a trip, he didn't have anyone to sleep with. They've been dating for a few months now and he simply loved everything about her. But now that she was gone to stay at her parents' home for a few days, he couldn't help but feel like that. Although he was 23, that constant arousal he'd been supporting while she was away made him feel like a 13 year-old boy. He tried to look for porn on his computer but it wasn't enough to make it go down. In fact it only made it worse. His hand wasn't the same as he moved it up and down his throbbing length until he felt his arm cramp. He was desperate to found release. After seeing gay porn add next to the video he was watching, he decided to give it a try. It could either send him to his climax or he could be so disgusted with the image of two men fucking that it would make the blood leave his lower regions.

He pressed play and saw two young guys talking. Knowing it was just the beginning and that it wouldn't help at all, he decided to move forward. When the video started playing again, James could see one of them riding the other guy's dick. His eyes went wide as he watched the actor's ass move up and down while his hole was stretched to the max by the big manhood inside of him. James' cock got even harder that he could actually feel it grow in his hand. He never thought of himself doing that but he wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel another man's asshole on his dick. He kept on watching and learned positions he'd never tried before. But for now he just wanted his erection go away. Even though the gay action made him all hot and flushed he wasn't able make it. He could sense his orgasm near but nothing seemed able to help him reach it as body contact. As he masturbated at those homoerotic images and sounds, he heard his phone ringing above the nightstand beside the bed. He reached for it and saw it was Lucy calling. He put the video on mute and answered it, hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"_Hi James. Listen, don't be mad with me ok? My cousin still hasn't given birth to her baby yet."_

"So what? I thought they said it was supposed to happen two days ago."

"_I know, and I won't leave her until she does so. It means I won't be back as early as I promised."_

"Well… I, I wasn't expecting for that."

"_James, please try to understand. This is a really special moment for her and I want to be by her side when it happens."_

"It's ok. I'm not mad with you."

"_Thanks James, you're the best. I'll make it up to you when I'm back."_

"You could do it right now. You know, I really miss touching you…"

"_Sorry James. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to that with you, it's just… I'm in a hospital. And even if I find an empty place, I still have to watch my cousin."_

"Ok then. Call me when you're in the mood."

"_Love you."_

"Love you." James said before hanging up. He threw the phone away as it landed on the other side of the room. He lied to her when he said he wasn't mad. His needs were pretty selfish compared to hers but he didn't care. All he wanted was to cum and make his penis go soft so he could put it inside his boxers and skinny jeans without being uncomfortable and display a tent in the front of it. He was aware people had noticed it at some point but there was nothing he could do to reverse the situation.

So, after seeing that porn wouldn't do any good, he zipped his jeans and moved to the living room and tried to get his mind off sex for a while. He kept his eyes on the TV, not wanting to look down and face his covered penis straining the fabric of his jeans. He felt it painfully throb under the denim and thought his balls would soon be turning blue if he didn't reach his release soon.

"I hate when it rains!" James heard someone say while bursting through the front door of the apartment as the pretty boy grabbed a pillow and placed it above his lap, covering his obvious erection. He realized it was Carlos and that it was raining, which soon turned into a storm. James watched the frustrated Latino sit beside him, cross his arms over his chest and pout his lips like a five year-old. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was supposed to be at the amusement park by now. But now that's raining, the trip was canceled and Gustavo wouldn't let me go because he said he didn't need a sick dog." Carlos explained and James couldn't help but find it cute. The way his mostly happy friend talked when he was angry combined to the Goofy hat he was wearing made it hard for the taller one to take him seriously. So, unable to hold it, he let out a small laugh, upsetting Carlos even more. "Stop it James! This is not funny! I was supposed to be riding the Ferris wheel right now. Or even the roller coaster! You know I love the way it goes up and down."

Those words made James' smile go away and his erection to inch the pillow higher. At that moment he looked at Carlos with hungry eyes. He needed that boy. But then he remembered Lucy. He couldn't simply cheat on her like nothing else mattered. And Carlos was one of his friends and band mate. And for the fact that the Latino had showed James reasons for him to believe Carlos was straight.

"James, are you ok?" The shorter boy asked as he heard the pretty boy let out a soft moan.

"No Carlos. I want…" James started but another moan avoided him to finish the sentence.

"What is it, dude? Are you hurt?" Carlos asked as he stood up ready to get whatever James needed.

"No, I… I want _you_." James announced standing up as well and quickly pulling Carlos head closer to his, kissing him hard and fast. The other boy didn't get time to react, and when he did so, it surprised James to feel Carlos begin to kiss him back. Allowed to move further, James placed his large hands on the Latino's ass, kneading the cheeks of his friend while rubbing their covered crotches together. Their lips kept moving until James' tongue invaded Carlos' mouth exploring the other boy's oral cavern and shoving that muscle deeper until the shorter boy gagged. Carlos pulled away coughing and panting heavily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough."

"It's ok… I kinda liked it." Carlos smiled and James was happy to find someone that could fulfill his desires. "The others won't be back early with all that rain. Wanna take it to our room?"

"Hell yeah!" James answered taking hold of the boy's legs and wrapping it around his waist before carrying him to their shared room. They kissed all the way until there and when James reached the bed, he threw Carlos upon it, making his body bounce on mattress. "Wanna have fun?"

"Yes, papí!" Carlos said enthusiastically as he watched James slowly place his bigger body upon him. The pretty boy grabbed the hem of his shirt and took if off Carlos' torso, revealing that delicious caramel skin, but keeping the Goofy hat on his head. James kissed him again while his hand moved up to pinch one of the boy's nipples. Carlos moaned at that touch and they both couldn't wait any longer. "What are we going to do, papí?"

"I'm going to give you the ride of your life. Today, I'm going to be your fucking amusement park!" James growled attacking Carlos' neck, kissing and biting that spot before moving down. When he reached his chest, he felt a pair of hands try to pull his shirt off, so he disconnected his lips from that skin for a moment just enough to let Carlos undress his upper body.

"Oh Jamie!" The boy under him whimpered while his hands hovered James' wide back, feeling the bumps of the muscles he'd found there. They kicked off their shoes and socks at the same time. James' lips wrapped around Carlos' left nipple, sucking and grazing his teeth around the bud with interest and earning more moans from the Latino. Normally, if he wasn't with Lucy, he'd be with some random girl and sucking her tits. But it felt so right when he did it to Carlos… Although Carlos was much more muscular and had a dick, nothing could stop him from fucking that boy into that mattress. "Papí, please"

"Fuck!" James grunted at that Spanish nickname as he pulled Carlos' shorts and briefs down in one movement. The pretty boy looked at the seven inches of flesh pulsing on the boy's lap standing proud and pointing to the celling and it was enough to make him drool at the sight. He got on his knees and placed it inside his mouth. He thought he could take it all, but as he did it, his gag-reflex kicked in and he choked on that cock. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Carlos said sincerely as James went back to work. He gagged a few more times, but he was able to pleasure the boy. His own cock tried to burst through his jeans as he loved the taste of Carlos' manhood. He licked the underside of it and teased the head with his tongue while looking up at the boy who had one of his hands pinching his nipple. The other hand moved to James' hair and held his head in place, before Carlos' begun to thrust his hips upwards, fucking the pretty boy's mouth without mercy. It didn't take long for his abs to flex, showing that Carlos was close. "Oh God James! I-I'm gonna…."

It was a late warning as Carlos' cock swelled in his mouth, shooting ropes of cum into James' mouth. But even being a beginner in gay sex, James was able to swallow it all. The taste wasn't the best but he could take it. After it was over, James stood up as he undid his own jeans. He sighed in relief when he pulled it down his hard thighs along with his boxers stained from the precum that had oozed from his cock.

"Dios mio!" Carlos exclaimed as he looked at James' huge cut penis bobbing in front of him. It was 11 ½ inches long and really thick, just like a soda can. The pretty boy smiled as he moved upon Carlos, straddling his chest so the tip of his manhood brushed softly across the Latino's lips. He grabbed the base of his dick and slapped it on the boy's closed mouth.

"Open up." James ordered gripping the back of Carlos' head and pulling it closer to his aching erection. All he wanted was to put his hard on inside something and with the physical contact a blow job would provide him, he hoped it would be more than necessary to make him milk the cum out of his swollen balls.

"James, I don't think I can-mph!" Carlos started but suddenly he felt his mouth being filled with at least four inches of the taller boy's cock. James then placed his hands flat on the mattress and stretched his legs so he could fuck Carlos' mouth. He felt a tongue swirl around the hot head of his shaft, making him let out a moan. He looked down at Carlos' face to see the boy enjoy himself on his cock, sucking it like a pro. When he thought it was safe, he moved his hips down, shoving another two inches into the warm and wet heat of the boy's mouth. Carlos felt it hit the back of his throat, signaling for him to breathe by his nose. He felt the precum ooze out of the swollen head, loving the taste of it.

"Fuck Carlos, take it all." James said pushing his dick even further, so eight inches were inside. As the pretty boy shoved more and more of his erection into his mouth, Carlos felt it stretch his lips at the growing girth. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him worry. He even asked himself how Lucy could take him. He didn't gag until that moment, but this was the farthest he'd gone. Yes, Carlos had sucked Dak's cock once, so what? He had major problems now that James was the biggest he'd ever seen "C'mon baby, we're almost there."

As more of that monster was inserted, Carlos could feel the bulging head go down his throat. That turned him on so much. One of his hands reached up and he could feel a lump on his neck that made him moan and it hummed around that giant penis, making James shiver in pleasure. Carlos had one hand around his smaller but decent sized cock, stroking himself, now that he was rock hard again. The other moved from his neck and was placed on James' bare ass cheek, signaling the pretty boy to go deeper. James was more than happy to oblige Carlos' needs as he slowly placed more and more of his length down his throat. Soon he felt the boy's nose hit his short pubes and his low-hanging balls touch Carlos' chin. The Latino did a great job putting it all in his mouth, something Lucy was never able to do. She would get just six, seven inches inside while her hand stroked what remained outside. Now that it was done, it felt incredible.

"Fuck yeah." James said before moving his hips up and then down, now able to fuck Carlos' mouth properly. The taste buds grazing against the veins of his cock and the constant hitting of his balls against the boy's chin was almost sending James over the edge. In order to that, he moved his hips faster, trying to find release. The lump on Carlos' throat moved at a faster pace as his breath quickened. "Make me cum, bitch!"

Carlos wanted to help James get to his climax, so he moved his middle finger between the bare ass cheeks, only teasing the ring of muscle of the pretty boy's puckered hole. His other hand moved off his own dick and massaged James' balls, trying to squeeze the cum out of them. They felt heavy in his hands and Carlos could tell the pretty boy hadn't come for a while now. James' moans got louder and his grunts could be mistaken to an animalistic one. But just as the days before, James couldn't reach the edge. He fucked Carlos' mouth hard enough for any other man to cum, but he wasn't able to.

"Shit." James' said, pulling out.

"I wasn't good enough?" Carlos asked innocently, feeling kind of hurt for not being able to help his friend out.

"No! You were fucking great, I mean… It's me. I couldn't get myself to cum in the last couple of days and I don't know what to do." James said embarrassed by telling this.

"Wanna fuck me?" Carlos questioned and James eyes widened. "I mean, we are pretty much fucking around with each other and, I'm kinda curious about it. A-and I thought it'd also help you to cum."

"Really? Would you do that for me? I mean, I don't wanna hurt you." James worried for his friend but only got a nod and a smile as response. "Carlos, you're the best!"

"I know. Now prepare me so you won't rip me apart." Carlos said as they kissed before James moved so he was lying upon him and their faces were close to each other's private parts. The pretty boy lifted Carlos' legs up, giving him access to his virgin hole. It got him drooling again as he gave that tight entrance a long lick before sucking his own fingers to start the stretching process. Now that he saw that gay porn, he knew exactly what to do.

"Oh fuck!" James exclaimed as he felt Carlos licking his hole as well and pushing the tongue inside it. He had never felt something like this. He wasn't planning on bottoming, but he would certainly ask Lucy a rim job when they were back together.

"You like it, papí?" Carlos asked at some point and James didn't need to answer it because of the constant throbbing between his abs and Carlos' hard chest. James then got back to reality, moving his middle finger covered in saliva into Carlos' hole, teasing a bunch of nerves as he did so. It made the Latino moan and sink his head even further between James' buttocks. When the ring of muscle got used to the intrusion, he inserted another one, scissoring them in order to get it ready for the third one. "Please papí, I can take it."

"Patience." James answered shoving the last finger into that inviting entrance. He moved his digits fast inside those walls, soon finding Carlos' prostrate. He played with it for a while until he received a hard slap on his ass. "Ouch! What?"

"Stop it. I wanna cum with you inside me." Carlos warned and James pulled his fingers out and laid down on the bed, knowing the Latino would straddle him. "Finally I'm gonna ride something."

"Just sit on my fucking dick." James said putting his hands behind his head. That cocky attitude added to the pretty boy's words almost sent Carlos over, but he managed to hold out. So, he reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer, producing a bottle of lube. "Since when you have it beside your bed?"

"Since I started fingering myself." Carlos kissed James softly while opening the bottle and squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers. When he thought it was enough to cover James' abnormally big cock, he closed the bottle and placed it back inside the drawer. Then he spread the cold cream on the burning hot erection, lubing it up so it would enter easier. "I'm clear. Are you?"

"Of course I am. I never miss the opportunity of some bareback action." James answered and watched Carlos stand up and squat down so his ass was hovering above the head of his towering penis. He simply loved the difference of tone of their skins. Sure he was all tanned up, but the darker shade of Carlos ass compared to his sun kissed cock was an amazing sight. The Latino's face contorted in pain as he started to sink the bulbous head into his stretched but still so tight asshole. It felt good after a few seconds and it encouraged him to go down a little more. "C'mon Carlitos, help me cum."

"Just a second papí." Carlos said moving his butt down until he was able to actually sit on James' lap and bend his knees. "God, I feel so full…"

"Ride me. Show papí how much you like it." James said and after Carlos had adjusted that large intrusion, he moved his hips up and sank back down at full force. He repeated this procedure a few more times, feeling James' fat cock crush his prostrate. Carlos hands moved to the pretty boy's chest, kneading the thick pecs to steady himself and quicken his pace. After a while, he was practically bouncing on his dick, with all that energy Carlos usually had. "Yeah, just like that. Fuck yourself on my huge cock. Make papí cum hard inside you. God, you're so tight!"

Carlos moved his body up and down and soon a layer of sweat was covering his caramel body, making it glisten. James felt his balls get heavier after seeing that and decided to put an end on it. He then bent his legs so his feet were flat on the mattress. His hands moved from behind his head and gripped Carlos' hips tightly and helping him move up and down faster on his length while thrusting up into that warm heat. The sound of their skins slapping, the constant abuse of his prostrate and the smell of sex in the air was too much for Carlos as he felt that familiar pit on his stomach.

"James, I-I can't hold it anymore. I'm gonna cum!" The Latino said as he came on the pretty boy's chest, covering him with his seed. And when James thought he wouldn't be able to reach his climax, the sudden clench of Carlos' walls around his cock was enough for him to feel it too. The boy above him took notice of that and rode even faster and harder on his dick. His scratching on James' flexed pecs with his nails and pinching his little nipples also helped him along. "Cum inside me papí! Fill me up with it."

"Fuck yes! I can't believe it… Carlos, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" James said as his balls squeezed all the cum out of them and his penis throbbed, shooting it into the darker boy's ass. He shot incredible eleven ropes of semen inside the boy. He never came so hard in all of his life. It was too much. As Carlos helped him ride out his orgasm, some of James' cum oozed out of his ass and ran down the giant penis until it reached his sack. Once it was over, they laughed and kissed. "Thanks buddy. I needed that."

"Anytime. Now carry me to the shower. I don't think I'll be able to walk until next month." Carlos said as James pulled him off his softening member. He was amazed to see that the pretty boy's flaccid eight inch dick was bigger than Carlos was when erect. He suddenly got his head between James' legs and licked the cum off his soft penis, loving the taste of it. "I'd never had believed if someone told me that one of my friends was a sex-god."

"You better get used to this idea." James said and stood up before picking Carlos in his arms bridal style. He carried him to the shower, joining him on a warm and relaxing bath.

**Tell me what you think about it. Even a single word is enough. So please review**

**As I said before, send me suggestions of what I should write for the next chapter. Give me a name, a situation and how you'd like it to be.**

**Follow if you want to see more of this.**

**Thanks for reading it.**


	2. Kendall's New Toy

**Ok everyone.**

**I must say I got an impressive amount of requests of rough sex between James and Kendall.**

**You wanted, you got it**

**I really tried my best for it to look like rough sex. I would even consider this chapter a little rape-ish at the beggining.**

**Again, if you have any suggestions on how I should do it, review please.**

**Enjoy.**

After his sexual encounter with Carlos, James felt relieved for a few hours. He was able to walk around the apartment comfortably, without having to cover his crotch whenever someone was near him. After their shower, Carlos was so spent that ended up sleeping like a rock. James smiled at the image of the boy sleeping so calmly on his bed before walking out of the apartment and heading to the gym. Since it was still raining and he couldn't enjoy the pool area, he decided that working out was the best option. He worked all of his muscle groups, loving the feeling of the blood pumping under his skin whenever he did some bicep-curls or even a few sit-ups.

James stayed there for over two hours. He could have stayed more if it wasn't for the fatigue on his muscles for all of his efforts. Drying the sweat from his forehead, he decided it was time to go back to the apartment. He placed his towel over his shoulder and went back to the 2J flat, only to find it empty again. The others had come back, but were gone again. Except for Carlos, whose soft snores could be heard on their shared room. Mrs. Knight had gone to a parent meeting with Katie at her school, while Kendall and Logan were spending time with their respective girlfriends.

So, since he was practically alone there, he entered Kendall and Logan's shared room so he could check himself on their full length mirror. He stripped down to his jock-strap, looking at his own image with interest. He knew it was an arrogant behavior, but it always seemed to put everyone around him in the mood for loud and rough sex. He flexed here and there, enjoying the sight of his washboard abs the most. It was hard to find someone able to resist them and prefer any other guy over him.

He looked over his shoulder, loving to see his bare ass cheeks flexing at his command. And that was when he saw something at the corner of the reflection. A box under Kendall's bed sheets woke the curiosity inside James' brain. He took a look at the normal tool box before taking it from under Kendall's bed. He assumed his blond band mate was keeping old pictures of them or even lyrics for some unheard songs. But when he opened it, he couldn't be more surprised.

"What the fuck…" He whispered to himself at the image before him. Inside the box there were sex toys and some of them James had never seen before. There were dildos, butt plugs, gags, ropes and a big bottle of lube. Suddenly the image of Kendall using them came into his mind. He pictured the blond lying on his back with his legs up in the air while shoving one of his rubber penis into his blond-haired asshole.

Since his bare back was facing the door, he didn't notice his blond friend come inside the apartment and go to his room. Kendall stopped at the doorway, paralyzed at the image of James' butt on display for him and just for him. One drop of sweat ran down the line of his spine and went between the pretty boy's buttocks and disappearing in a matter of seconds. It made the blond bite his lower lip, in order to not move forward and lick that salty drop off James' hot body. Oh, how he longed to have that perky ass in his hands, kneading the globes with his long fingers while James fucked him into oblivion. After snapping out of one of his fantasies, Kendall moved his eyes to the box James had in his hand. He suddenly felt his body go rigid as he realized his shameful secret was revealed to his friend.

"Hum… James, w-what are you doing?" Kendall asked afraid of what type of answer the pretty boy could give him. James could snap, call him a freak and never talk to him again. Or he could accept it and not judge him at all. Or even push him onto the bed and be the James Kendall always dreamed he would be. He knew the first answer was the most probable of them. So, he just waited for the worse. James simply smirked before turning around to face the fearful boy. Since Kendall wanted it rough, he would give it to him. But firstly, he wanted to play a little game with his blond band mate.

"Kendall, I had no idea…" James started and watched the boy hung his head in shame. "Is Jo that bad?"

"No, I… I just use it sometimes when I'm alone. Just, please, don't tell anyone." Kendall begged as his green eyes met James' hazel ones. He'd never felt so exposed in all of his life and if it was revealed either to Logan or Carlos, he wouldn't feel so ashamed of himself.

"I don't know Kendie… You see, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I thought I was you friend." James said trying to sound hurt. It was useful when he saw Kendall widen his eyes.

"You are my friend and I really trust you, it's just…" Kendall started looking at his feet again. "I was afraid of how you'd react if you discovered about it."

"That's bad Kendie, really bad." James said and Kendall hung his head even lower, hoping it was just a nightmare and he would wake up soon. Instead, he heard the brunette place his hand inside of the box. And when Kendall looked up, he realized the pretty boy had a pink, eight-inch dildo in his hand. "Now tell me, do you like to play with this stuff?"

James grazed the rubber across Kendall's lips, playing with the entrance of his wet cavern, showing his pearly white teeth when he did so. The blond nodded weakly, looking down at the bulge in his friend's underwear. James smiled evilly at how submissive Kendall was being around him. It just turned him on even more.

"That's great because I'd like to see it." James said and Kendall's emerald eyes widened at comic proportions.

"No, thanks. I'm ok like this." The blond answered, his speech sounding funny because of the rubber toy still grazing on his lips.

"I wasn't asking." James warned almost like a whisper but loud enough for his band mate to hear it. Kendall felt the brunette grab his hand and place the toy above his palm. James then guided it closer to the shocked boy's mouth, almost like teaching him how he should do it. "Suck this."

Kendall gulped dryly as he slowly opened his mouth and placed the head of the fake penis in his moist cavern. The pretty boy watched the blond in front of him suck it, pretending he didn't know how to do it. He just kept it there with no action and James needed more. He knew Kendall was pretending, but he also knew this kind of show wasn't a turn on at all.

"Not like this. C'mon take more of it inside." James groaned pushing the toy further until Kendall felt it hit the back of his throat. The shorter boy wasn't ready for it and coughed and gagged around the thick intrusion, as his eyes begun to tear up. "Yeah, choke yourself on that thing. Show me how much you like to play with it, bitch."

The tears ran down Kendall's cheeks while the gagging sound filled the room and went straight to James' hardening cock. He ordered the blond to catch his breath and do it by his nose, in order to not make Kendall suffocate. The boy did as he was told and the choking stopped. After a few minutes of foreplay, James decided to go to the next level. So he took the rubber toy out of Kendall's mouth and put it back inside the box before closing it.

"James… I-I don't know what's happening but… I don't like it ok?" Kendall begged between pants watching James take hold of the box's grip.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" The taller boy yelled and gripped Kendall's erection through his sweatpants. "See? See how hard you are for me? I could make you cum by the sound of my voice alone."

"Please stop it! You're hurting me." The blond whimpered in pain felling the grip around his hard on tighten.

"You like it. You like it when I'm rough and treat you like the slut you are, don't you?" James yelled again and smiled at the cock throbbing in his hand by the dirtiness in his words. "Follow me."

Kendall sighed in relief when the large hand let go of his penis. Sobbing softly, he followed James down the hall until they got into their destiny. He looked at the brunette in shock, clearly understanding what he had in mind and not agreeing with it at all.

"Now lay down on the bed." James ordered and Kendall shook his hand, making the blood in his veins boil in anger. "I said lay down. On. The. Fucking. Bed."

"I can't, I mean… This is my mother's bed. She would be mad." Kendall started when he suddenly felt James hands grip his dirty blond hair tightly. More whimpers could be heard and after realizing he wouldn't have any other option, he decided gave up. "Ok, ok. I'll do it."

"Good boy." The pretty boy praised his slave and Kendall laid down on his back, waiting for his next orders. "Take your clothes off. And by that I mean everything."

After the command, Kendall sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, displaying his paler torso and slightly hairy chest for James to see. The brunette watched with hungry eyes as he felt powerful over someone. Soon the sweatpants and briefs were gone, as Kendall laid there naked like the day he was born. He looked at the boy's hard cock surrounded by short blond pubes and was surprised with the size of it. Six inches of uncircumcised flesh throbbed with need against Kendall's stomach.

"That's it? The fucking awesome Kendall Knight is this big?" James laughed out loud adding more shame into the blond's humiliation. "No wonder why you have all these toys. And since I'm a generous person, I'll give you another one for you to play with."

Kendall almost came on his own chest after seeing James take off his jock-strap and discard it on the pile of clothes beside the bed, giving him a privileged view of his cut, massive penis while a thick drop of precum oozed out of the head. James smiled at his friend's reaction which was exactly the same with anyone he had sleep with. Some girls couldn't take it all and it really pissed him off. But now that he had the blond at his mercy, he could do pretty much everything he wanted.

"Let's see…" James started opening the box and looking at something he couldn't tell what it was. He pulled it out and showed it to Kendall. "What's this?"

"A butt plug." The blond answered simply waiting for it to be inside him with a little excitement for it was one of his favorites.

"And is it good?" The brunette asked curiously looking at the purple rubber object with the shape of an egg and a short cable connecting it to a small rubber circle. Kendall nodded sincerely. "I hope so because you're gonna put it inside me."

"What? I mean, shouldn't it be in me?" Kendall questioned but only got as a response the pretty boy throwing the toy and the bottle of lube upon him.

"Nah… You'd pretty much enjoy it. I wanna feel it there while _I_ fuck you. Now c'mon, I don't have all day." James ordered and Kendall sat on his feet above the mattress as James climbed on the bed and bent over, spreading his hard ass cheeks with his hands and showing his puckered pink hole for the blond. Kendall gawked at it for a few seconds before coming back to reality and lubing the toy up. He took a deep breath and placed the tip against the tight entrance. He applied more force on it and watched the hairless asshole widen as he pushed the toy inside. Then he heard a long moan, assuming James was enjoying it. After a few more seconds it was halfway inside. Kendall kept shoving it into the little pucker until it was done. He let go of it and looked at the rubber circle between James' buttocks. The brunette turned around and smirked at the blond boy who had fear in his eyes "It feels good. Now put this one inside you. Oh and there's no need for lube. You like it rough, don't you?"

Kendall didn't said anything. He was afraid to. He just grabbed the dildo he was sucking a few minutes ago and lifted his legs up, before guiding it to his own entrance. Meanwhile James looked at something that caught his attention inside the box. It was a spider gag. He looked back at the boy whose head was thrown back on the pillow as the thick dildo slowly entered his unprepared hole.

"James, please. I can't… Let me start with the smaller one." Kendall was breathing heavily. He was able put it inside him once but only after he was stretched properly. Now it was too much for him. For anyone. "_Please._"

"Stop acting like a baby! Do I have to do everything around here?!" James frowned as his words made Kendall confused about his feelings. He was experiencing something he'd only thought he would be able to do in his dreams. And even though James was being too rough with him, his cock wanted more and more of that action. So, increasing his fear, Kendall watched as James moved closer to him. The brunette slapped his hand away from the rather huge toy and noticed that only three inches of it were inside. "C'mon Kendie, take it like a man!"

"Ahhhh!" Kendall screamed in pain as James shoved the whole thing into his asshole. He was afraid it'd ripped him apart at some point for the burning sensation on his inner walls. Incredibly, there wasn't any blood. Something he was afraid it could happen with a sex toy so big enter him without a single drop of lube. Before he could process what he should do next, he felt something pull his lips apart and keep his mouth opened. "No!"

"Shut up! Now fuck yourself until I tell you to stop. But you can't touch your cock." James said pulling the straps of the gag around Kendall's head and tying them behind it. Kendall moved one of his hands back to the pink penis inside of him, moving it back and forth at a slow pace. After it was all set, James moved his bigger body upon Kendall's, straddling his chest, just like he did with Carlos. "I hope you like your new toy."

Kendall's eyes bulged out as James smiled. The pretty boy looked deep inside the blond's mouth, almost like it was inviting him. So, with one hard push, he guided his dick down the boy's throat. Kendall's nose hit the light dusting of pubes, forcing him to inhale the musky scent of James' crotch mixed with the sweat from the brunette's earlier workout session. It was so manly, so incredibly arousing and Kendall could only feel his own length jump in excitement. He looked up at the boy, watching as drops of sweat dripped from his pecs, abs and hair. That was when the shorter one decided to embrace it. He moved his free hand to James' ass, groping the bare skin he longed so much to feel.

"I knew it. You're such a slut for my cock…" James cursed and Kendall's muffled moan hummed around his shaft. "Take it you fucking bitch!"

The sudden movement of the taller one's hips caught the blond by surprise. He tried to control his breathing, but the constant eleven inches sliding in and out of his mouth was too much. He obviously gagged around it, but James didn't give a damn. He just kept on fucking that delicious mouth, enjoying the choking and the amount of saliva it produced, making it easier for him to sink faster into that cavern. Kendall could taste, smell and feel the sex around him. The precum that James was giving him was delightful. The dirty man's private parts intoxicated his nostrils at an alarming rate since he was forced to breath trough his nose. And the glutes he had in his hand was hard from all the squatting James did in that gym, loving the way they flexed beneath his fingers. James looked down again and grunted after seeing Kendall's eyes swollen from the amount of tears coming out of them and landing on the pillow beneath his head. Just because of him. He knew Lucy would never offer him this kind of entertainment, but he wouldn't stop. Maybe he'd even continue fucking Carlos and Kendall behind her back. The two boys were clearly amazed by his mighty penis and they only needed to take a look at it to feel hypnotized.

He then moved his hazel eyes down the blond's body, stopping at the smaller dick spasming a few times, as if it was trying to call some attention. But he wouldn't do it or even allow Kendall to stroke himself. He'd make the submissive boy cum without wrapping his hand around that pulsing column of flesh. He let out animalistic sounds seeing how eager the blond was moving the pink dick inside him while his other rested upon his butt. Even almost dying because of the big member filling his throat, Kendall's hand was still pressed to James' ass, helping him move harder inside his mouth. But then, much for both boys disappointment, the brunette stopped thrusting.

"I hope you're stretched enough for me. I want your ass now." James warned moving himself out of Kendall's mouth and taking the gag off. The pretty boy was entranced by the image of his band mate with red eyes and puffed lips and moaning like a bitch just to get a feel of James' above average sized penis inside of him. The taller was the dominant one when it came to sex and no one could take it away from him. He felt like an alpha male. So, confirming those adjectives, he took the dildo out of Kendall's hole and threw it away, amazed at the sight of Kendall's widened hole in display for him as the blond held his legs up. James set himself between them and Kendall placed his feet upon the brunette's calves. The blond watched his lover grab the bottle of lube and cover the length of his manhood with the liquid. As it was done, James gripped the base of his long member and moved the tip around the stretched hole, teasing the blond.

"James, please…" Kendall moaned with his eyes closed, contorting in arousal, but trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't irritate his the other boy, now that he was in his hands.

"What do you want Kendie?" James whispered in the blond's ear before biting the his right nipple hard enough to leave his teeth marks on the hardened bud. He then moved to the right one, but this time carefully sucking and kissing it, loving the way it felt inside his mouth and how bigger they were compared to his own little ones. He kept his administrations on teasing the boy by rubbing the tip of his mushroom head against the few blond hairs around his hole. "Tell me so I can give it to you."

"I want your huge cock inside me. Pounding me into my mom's bed so hard that she can smell us when she gets home." Kendall said pulling James head closer for a kiss. It was the first time they did it since the beginning and it was also the first time the pretty boy was being kind with him. Their lips brushed softly against one another, much different than the burning hot kiss he experienced when he kissed Carlos. "Please baby, I want to cum."

"You wanna cum? Well guess what, you will only do it when I say so." James warned thrusting his hips in and out at a growing pace and depth, giving it time for Kendall to adjust the girth of his tan cock as it was slowly being shoved inside his hole. The blond's left hand was tightly wrapped around James' bicep as he was stretched even more than he was used to. The pink dildo was no comparison with the brunette's godly penis. More moans could be heard as nine inches of it were inside of the boy, quickly turning into ten and then finally into eleven and a half. James' hairless, low-hanging balls pressed against his band mate's ass, signaling he couldn't go any deeper. The taller one loved the way Kendall's soles rested on his calves, locking them in the perfect missionary position. "So tight blondie. Now I know you were made especially for me. Yeah, I fucking own you, you little whore."

"Oh.." Kendall could only answer it with a soft whimper. There was nothing that tuned the boy even more than a dirty talker. And since James was one of them, he couldn't feel more pleasured. Soon the muscular guy on top of him held his larger upper body up by his elbows as he started moving his hips, pulling out until the bulbous head remained inside before thrusting back in. He repeated the process over and over and that was enough for the bed started squeaking under them by the force of James' powerful thrusts. Kendall's moans mixed with his heavy pants, making it sound like a whisper. "I'm your little whore… Oh God, oh God. Fuck me Jamie, _please_."

"Look at you. So worthless when you're around me. Who named you the leader of this shit anyway? Whoever it was would certainly regret it after seeing you like this, begging for my cock like a cheap slut." James said harshly, slamming his length harder and faster into Kendall who arched his back at those words. "You'd love it don't you? Anyone could enter here at any moment and see you getting fucked by me on this fucking bed. It could be Logan, Carlos, your mom... What would you do if that happened, Kendie-boy?"

"I… _Unf_… I wouldn't care." Kendall answered looking deep inside James' eyes. The taller boy had his face farther from the blond's paler one now that he was holding himself up by his hands, speeding his thrusts, destroying Kendall's prostrate in the process. They were covered in sweat as all the windows got blurred by the heat that irradiated from their bodies. Kendall pulled his head off the pillow, licking the hard pectoral so he could taste the giant drop of sweat that tickled down the thick muscle before laying back on the soft cushion. It unleashed James' animal spirit as his grunts and groans got louder and louder. He was now pounding into Kendall's asshole so hard that the headboard banged against the wall, knocking the picture frames hanging there as they fell one by one on the floor and the glass of each one of them shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"How does it feel Kendall? How does it feel to be fucked by something that's bigger than your stupid toys?" James asked at the boy beneath him who had his eyes rolled into the back of his head for the pleasure he was providing him.

"It feels so fucking great!" Kendall replied feeling his body literally being fucked into the mattress as it sank down on it, increasing the sound of the creaking of the springs under him. "I love to be fucked."

"Then suck this. Make it look like your mouth is being fucked too." James ordered grabbing the familiar pink rubber penis and shoving it inside Kendall's mouth so he could get a taste of his own ass. The blond boy obeyed moving the large toy in and out through his puffed lips, feeling a pair of hazel eyes watch him do it. "Oh yeah Kendie, your ass is fucking mine."

"God please let cum, please." Kendall begged as the head of his manhood shook furiously and turned purple by the lack of attention. It was brushed against James' six-pack once in a while in a teasing manner. His pleading was denied by the guy fucking him. But the blond wasn't able to obey as the smell, the sound and the taste took him over the edge. "I c-can't… Argh… James!"

Suddenly Kendall's penis grew harder while his balls churned, shooting ropes of cum out of the slit, covering his chest with that heavy load of semen. It was the hardest he had ever come and it felt amazing. He slowly opened his eyes to face James' angry expressions. The taller boy had stopped hamming his rock hard erection into him for a while and Kendall wasn't ready for his punishment.

"You came without my permission!" James yelled pulling the blond's legs over his broad shoulders in order to get himself even deeper into that now clenched hole. He started thrusting again into the tight heat once more, going even harder than before. "Now I'm going to make you cum again."

"No, James please!" Kendall begged feeling James' strong hand wrap around his oversensitive dick. He just had gone through a hard orgasm and it hurt at the touch. Obviously the brunette didn't care. After all, Kendall deserved it after disobeying him. The blond squeaked in pain by the way his clenched muscles were being widened again by that enormous intrusion and how James was roughly stroking him, so it could get hard again. "I'm sorry James. Please stop!"

"Not until _I_ cum!" The pretty boy was sure about his actions. Kendall then remembered James still had the butt plug inside of him. Looking over at the box beside him, he stretched his arm so he could reach it. It took him a little while but he was finally able to do so. He took a small device out of it and it caught James' attention. "What is it?"

"The way I'm going to make _you_ cum." Kendall smiled and tuned the small remote to the highest setting before hitting the button.

"KENDALL… AHHHH!" James screamed at the top of his lungs while he felt something vibrate hardly against his prostrate, sending him to his climax, but it didn't stopped his actions. He kept on thrusting at the same speed while his balls swelled and then tightened. His toes also curled as his feet left the mattress hovering in the air because of the intense pleasure. The blond boy felt something warm as James shoot countless long ropes of semen inside his ass.

After James rode it out and slowed his thrusts and took Kendall's legs off his shoulders, before they rested upon his hard thighs for his own legs were bend on either sides of the blond's smaller body. They laughed at each other before pulling themselves into a few soft kisses. James wrapped one of his arms around Kendall's waist while the other one held his larger body up. The brunette gave the boy beneath him two more shallow thrusts, and he felt the blond's hand upon one of his thighs, pulling him closer to one last movement of hips.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kendall asked running his fingers along James' hair.

"No. But we will certainly do this again another time. As we wait…" James started reaching back and pulling the butt plug out of his asshole. He also pulled out of Kendall but quickly placing the purple toy inside of him, avoiding his cum to ooze out of the blond's fucked hole. He took the remote off Kendall's hand as well, taking it out of his possession. He licked the cum off Kendall's chest before speaking up. "Don't you dare taking it out of you. Keep it in there until we fuck again. And clean this mess up. I'm going to take a shower. Oh and I can't wait for our next time. I'm so tying you up."

Kendall watched silently the now flaccid cock wave upon the big balls as James stood up and got off the bed. He kept on looking at it until he was presented by the view of the pretty boy's perky ass until he disappeared in the hallway. After he was gone, Kendall got up and started cleaning their mess. He knew his mother would notice something had happened inside her room, so he tried to cover up any vestige of anything related to sex. And when he was picking their clothes up, he felt the buzzing against his prostrate. He also knew James would have his fun with him and embarrass him in public places by making it vibrate inside of his asshole. He actually didn't care at all. Kendall just loved his new toy.

**Ok I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Important message: I won't mind if a reasonable group of people want me to repeat the character at another sex scene or in a threesome (Celebtities also count)**

**Like I said, please write a revie telling me what you want to see on the next chapters.**

******Follow if you want to see more of this.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. An Experience Called Logan

**Hey everyone**

**elchicodelaspoesias asked me a chapter with Logan so here it is.**

**It's graphic sex just like the others and people may consider this a rape.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

James didn't know why he was feeling that way. It could be some kind of heat he was passing through, but the strangest part was the fact that he already banged two of his band mates. They were completely fine with it when some of the girls he had been with were afraid of taking him to the hilt. They'd always complain and come with an excuse saying he was too big or that they would just give him a blowjob. Even Lucy would only try to take it all once in a while, and everytime they slept together she would ask for him to wear condoms, which was kind of difficult to fines ones that'd cover his abnormal size. But he couldn't stop smiling. He loved to have Carlos bouncing on his dick with his childish spirit and pound Kendall on his mother's bed while the room fell apart around them. Sometimes he would blame the fact he was well-endowed for the lack of action in his sex life. But now that he discovered himself as bisexual, he had this feeling telling him he would have much more fun with one of his male friends than any girl he had sex with.

Unlike he suspected, gay sex was much easier than he thought it was. Well, at least for him that was the top. But he would never bottom. It felt like if he did so, he'd lose his dominance. He asked Kendall to put the toy inside him. But now that he knew it'd make him cum faster, nothing would get closer to his asshole, except for a rim job once in a while. He decided to leave that part of his body untouched during sex, unless it was for some kind of teasing. He pretty much preferred the other way around when the guy had his legs wrapped around his waist while feeling the prostrate rubbing along the hot skin of his cock.

The fact that he had sex two times that day and with two different guys was beyond delightful. After that he enjoyed a good night of sleep on the same bed that Carlos was calmly resting his spent body. The Latino felt something warm close to him and embraced James body, resting his head upon the strong chest while hearing the pounding of the heart beneath the hard muscles. James just didn't expect to wake up with a massive erection tenting the bed sheets. When he realized it, he started to worry again. Why was he feeling like this? His mind kept on asking for more and more sex while his groin made sure it was on display from everyone. He stood up carefully to not wake the boy lying upon him. When he succeeded, he made his way to the restroom, making sure nobody had seen him. By the time he reached the doorknob, he sighed in relief. A little too early…

"James?" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him. It was Logan. He was afraid to turn around and show him the awaken monster inside his pajama pants. James knew he was smart and it kinda bugged him a little. Sometimes he was ashamed of saying or doing anything that would make the short singer look at him strangely. Like he had done something wrong and those eyes showed disapproval at it. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it dude?" James answered and by the gasp he heard, he could tell Logan was surprised at his words.

"Can you please look at me? This is really important." The smart boy asked stepping closer while James felt a shiver run down his spine. He refused to face the boy and whenever he was close to Logan, he tried to control his arrogant behavior. And now that he was discovering himself, he started to believe he wanted to feel Logan's body more than just in a friendly hug. James closed his eyes took a deep breath. He tried to convince himself Logan would understand it when he saw it, since it was impossible not to notice unless you were blind. He slowly turned around, watching the smart's reaction change considerably now that they were face to face. Logan's eyes dropped to the biggest penis he had ever seen as it arched from the taller boy's pelvis as the head almost burst through the thin material of the pajama pants. "I… I can come back another time."

"No. Logan, wait!" James called but the boy walked away. The only thing that avoided him from going after Logan was the fear of getting caught by Mrs. Knight or Katie. So, he just entered the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to make his sexual hunger go away. After seeing it wasn't working, he tried stroking himself but it was in vain as well. Strangely all he could think of was Logan. Imagining the smart boy bending over and moaning loud while James fucking his virgin asshole like Camille would never be able to. Calling his name was the thing that neared his orgasm the most, but still it wasn't enough. His desire of feeling the boy actually clenching around his member and make him the submissive one kept running his mind, avoiding him to lose it. "Fuck Logie…"

After half an hour he decided to give up. His arms hurt and his balls were starting to get heavier and swollen from the amount of cum that they were producing and storing until he was able to release it. He grunted in anger and dried his body, before wrapping the towel around his waist. He ran to his room and chose the biggest pair of jeans he could find after putting clean boxers on. He also put on a light grey button down shirt and went out to eat his first meal of that day. Mrs. Knight had already gone hiking, but left the food ready for them. He only found Carlos and Kendall sitting there. Logan was gone too. So he just walked until the table as the eyes of the two boys went straight to his crotch. James had his hardened manhood in the less uncomfortable position, but people would still be able to see the outline of it through his jeans as it laid upon one of his hipbones, followed its direction and obscenely pointed to the right. During the breakfast James would feel an eager hand brush caress it under the table, making the snake under the denim twitch uncontrollably as he tried to suppress his moans in order for none of them discover that they both had slept with him the day before.

"Have you guys seen Logan?" James asked after the groping stopped for a minute.

"What do you want with him?" Kendall answered too fast and harshly making the blond sound obviously jealous. Realizing it, he quickly tried to change his tone and words. "I mean, yes. He said he would meet us at the studio. When I asked why he didn't say anything. Just left."

James felt something was wrong with the smart boy. And if it wasn't because of his erection, he could've known and helped him at whatever the issue was. So he and the boys finished the breakfast and headed out of the apartment. The elevator trip was actually funny with Carlos behind him kneading his hard glutes while Kendall stood in front of him making sure his tight ass would brush along the tallest boy's covered hard on, making it ooze a reasonable amount of precum and staining the material of his boxers where the slit of it stood. He could feel his balls growing, filled with cum and waiting for just a body to shoot it on or in. He was glad it was for a short period of time, but at the reception and the pool area it wasn't any better. Many eyes went to the erection trying to break free from its confinements.

When they finally got at the Rocque Records, even Kelly noticed his sexual arousal. She kept her clipboard constantly in front of her to avoid her to lose concentration on her work. Gustavo was so busy yelling and being selfish that he didn't even saw what was clear for everyone else. Oh and he used sunglasses indoors so it kind of helped a little. To add more embarrassment to the ashamed horny boy, James started to sweat like crazy. Some spots on his shirt like the armpits, the chest and the back part were getting darker because of the liquid coming out of his pores. He opened a few buttons of his shirt and folded the sleeves until his elbows, before drying his moist face with its collar. His hair was wet. Anyone would tell he was swimming and that was the reason why it looked like that. But he knew it was because of that stupid sexual heat and that if he didn't release soon, it would only get worse.

"Sorry, I'm late." They heard Logan say and their eyes turned to the short boy entering Gustavo's office and standing beside James. Against all odds, the smart boy didn't even look at him. And that was what actually made the tall one suspect that maybe Logan was avoiding him after what happened at that morning. But he soon shooed these thoughts away and pay attention at Gustavo's instructions.

"I have news for you dogs! Griffin said we have to record a whole album until next week. So it means we'll have to work all day and all night to get it done as soon as we can!" Gustavo announced and their jaws dropped. James couldn't believe he would have to stay there while his situation wasn't a picnic either. "So Kendall and Carlos get inside the sound proof room. We'll record separately and you two go first."

Kendall and Carlos groaned at the same time as they all moved to the recording room. The Latino and the blond were in front microphones, Kelly and Gustavo sat in front of the equipment while Logan and James stood behind them. The tallest boy whipped the sweat from his forehead feeling his soaked shirt glue to his body. He couldn't stay there all day and knew perfectly well that an actual slut wouldn't help him get over his horniness because it would all be fake. Even with all these thoughts, he was still curious why Logan was behaving like he was avoiding him. It was killing him. So he decided to confront the boy. But firstly, he pulled the small remote from his pocket and made the butt plug inside Kendall to vibrate at the highest setting. It would certainly avoid the blond from singing it right. So he took hold of Logan's arm and dragged him out of the room. Since Gustavo and Kelly had their headphones on and were curious of what was happening to Kendall, they didn't notice the two boys getting out of the room. James took Logan to the large hall close to Gustavo's office and finally let go of him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked placing his hands on the wall behind the smart boy, trapping him between his arms.

"You really don't know why?" Logan answered with a question and it surprised the taller one. "I saw you and Kendall yesterday. And I must say, that was fucking disgusting! I don't need shit like you in my fucking life! I'm going to tell everything to Mrs. Knight and Lucy…"

"No you won't!" James yelled back placing a hand over the shorter boy's mouth and pressing Logan against the wall with the weight of his larger body. "Now, when I take my hand off, I want you to say you're sorry, that you won't tell anything and that we're still friends, ok?"

James looked deep inside Logan's eyes. There was so much rage in them and he couldn't figure out why. He expected this kind of reaction from anyone but him. But now he was angry as well. The pretty boy practically lived for the smart boy's expectations and only got rejection as reward. Sometimes he looked at the short singer like some kind fragile vase. He made sure no harm was made to Logan's perfect face since they were younger. He would always stand up for him whenever some bully messed around with him at school, and take care of his wounds everytime he got hurt playing hockey. But now that image was gone as James took his hand away from Logan's lips and was suddenly surprised by the boy spitting on his face.

"You're just a repulsive little fag!" Logan yelled only to have the pretty boy's hand around his neck, squeezing it and making it difficult for him to breath. "Jam…"

"If I'm just a little fag, why are you so afraid of me?" The pretty boy asked cleaning his face that had a trace of Logan's saliva running down on his skin. He now could see the boy was terrified of what could happen. James was taller, stronger and could kill the smart boy if he wanted. "I think you are just jealous with the fact that I actually slept with Kendall instead of you."

"You're sick James! I'd never…" Logan started but was interrupted by the taller boy smashing their lips together, roughly kissing him. Now James could finally get a taste of the boy just like he always wanted. And it was so much more delicious than he expected. He was kissing him so hard that he couldn't tell if Logan was kissing him back. He then increased the amazing feeling by shoving his tongue into the boy's wet cavern, exploring inside of it before making it go down the throat. Logan choked with the muscle constricting his air passage and with the hand squeezing his neck. James was more than happy when he started to feel something growing against his thigh. He grinded their hips together, making the member inside Logan's jeans get at its full mast. Suddenly the pretty boy pulled away and the look in the other's eyes changed completely. What once were anger and fear turned into shame. "Let me go! I'm not a queer!"

"Too bad. Now get your fucking shirt off." James whispered at a dominant tone and Logan quietly moved his hands to the hem of his black V-neck and pulled it over his head in one movement. After the smart boy let it fall beside his feet, he could see the pretty boy checking him out. "Nice…"

James planted kissed on the skin of the short singer's neck, making a trail as he went down on the body beneath his lips. He moved his hand to Logan's left pectoral and groped it, easing his access to the boy's nipple. He licked and slurped that rosy bud, feeling it harden under his administrations. The smart boy whimpered in pain as the pretty boy's strong hand squeezed his pec as hard as he could as if he was trying to pop it. There was nothing he could do to stop it since he knew James wouldn't let him go until he got what he wanted. And at that moment, he wanted Logan. He kept on sucking that nipple for a couple of minutes and gave it a bite, replacing his mouth with his pointer and thumb before moving his lips to the left one to make it hard as well. When they were teased enough, James moved his head away from Logan's chest, which now had a handprint on it.

"It's my turn." James said gripping both sides of his shirt and pulling them away from his body, making the buttons fly and fall on the floor. He quickly took it off, throwing it behind him and displaying his muscular torso to the boy in front of him. He then placed his hands on Logan's shoulders, pulling him down so he was mouth level with his chest. The taller one then moved his body forward, pressing the other's head between his chest and the wall behind it. Logan felt one of James' little nipples pry his lips apart and he instinctively started sucking it. "Fuck yeah… Now take my pants off."

The smart boy's trembling hands went directly to the button on the taller one's jeans, popping it and opening the zipper. He gripped the waistband of the pair of trousers and pulled it the pair of thick thighs along with the underwear. He felt the tip of James' now freed cock smear precum on his chest as the pretty boy kicked off his shoes so he could step out of his last article of clothing. Logan was painfully hard inside his own pants and it was starting to hurt. He felt the nipple leave his mouth as James pushed him down until he was forced to actually sit on the carpeted floor. He looked up and all he could see was a huge member and a pair of low-hanging balls hovering above a few inches from his face.

"Let's put this mouth back to work." James said slightly bending his knees so his fat balls touched Logan on the lips. The smart boy took one of them inside his oral cavern, teasing it with his tongue and pulling the hairless skin of the scrotum and then doing the same to the other one. He alternated between the two and sometimes placed them both inside while James eagerly stroked himself. He moaned around those swollen testicles, earning more guttural groans from the boy above him. Then he felt them being pulled away from his mouth but quickly replaced by the tip of the humongous dick between James' legs. It was shoved inside and Logan begun to worry. He'd never done that before and it was scaring him. So he sank his teeth down the hard cock, trying to make the taller boy stop. "OW! You bit me you son of a bitch! I think you need to be taught a lesson."

With one powerful thrust of hips, James shoved the whole length down the boy's throat and forced the mouth open by the incredible girth. Logan's nose smashed against the short pubes at the same time his chin had to bear the weight of those swollen balls. The smell was terrible but he had to stand it otherwise he would suffocate. He could actually feel the head and a few inches of that giant penis being hugged by his gullet. James didn't move until he felt Logan gag and cough around him. After that he started pounding the boy's mouth at an incredible speed. It only made Logan choke louder and louder and to his eyes to turn red as tears came out of them and rolled down the smart boy's cheeks. James loved that the lips surrounding his shaft were getting puffy, tightening his passage and increasing his pleasure. He threw his head back in ecstasy, getting off by the sound of gagging filling the room. He stayed like this for a few more minutes before pulling it completely out of the boy's mouth. Logan spat on the floor trying to get as most of the precum out of him.

"I hate you! Stop raping me you fucking fag!" He yelled while gasping for air and looking up at James who placed his hands under the smart boy's armpits, pulling him up to his feet before turning him around so they were both facing the wall.

"And I think you should stop talking." The pretty boy whispered in Logan's ear then grabbed his dirty boxers and placing it inside the shorter singer's mouth and pulling the straps around the head, tying them together upon the nape. It worked like a cleave gag, muffling any word or scream Logan might let out. "I hope you like the taste of it, my balls sweat a lot."

James then moved his hands around the other's body and palmed the front of the grey shorts. He hardly gripped it and earned a muffled moan in response. It made him smirk and want to move further, slipping his hand into the garment and taking hold of the cut column of flesh before giving it a few strokes. It was eight and a half inches long and a fairly thick as it stood at its most. At that moment he knew Logan was enjoying it all the while. He teased the head with his thumb and then went down to cop the tight balls. He pulled them down and massaged them for a few seconds as the smart boy's head was thrown back, resting on his shoulder. James then removed his hand from there and squatted down. He didn't waste time and pulled the shorts down in one quick movement, removing what was on his way to the major prize. And after it was done he was entranced by the tan line on Logan's ass, since the smart boy always wore speedos whenever he sunbathed. He gripped the buttocks and separated them giving him a full view of Logan's untouched hairy asshole. To start his job, he gave a long lick starting at the balls, passing between those fat ass cheeks and ending on the waistline. Then focused on the pucker that tightened a few times at the stimulation. He sank in Logan's ass, eating him out as he forced his tongue inside and widening the ring of muscle. After he had tasted enough of that hole, he sucked a pair of fingers and then moved one to be engulfed by that virgin heat. Firstly he placed the pointer and after the walls loosened around it, he added the middle finger, scissoring them and teasing the bump he found there.

"Ok, I think you're ready." James said and when he stood up, he could see a white cream running down the wall. He couldn't believe it after he saw that the smart boy was rock hard again, right after shooting a heavy load. So, guided by that, he turned Logan around and took hold of the boy's legs, positioning the back of his knees on his elbows before lifting Logan up and pressing him against the wall again. His monster penis found his way until the slightly stretched hole and forcing inside while the boy was slowly dropped upon it. "So deliciously tight Logie…"

More muffled moans were heard as Logan felt his walls being shoved apart to take the massive cut member all the way inside. And when it was buried to the hilt, James didn't allow time for the smart boy to adjust as he begun thrust up into the heat while moving the body up and down at the same time Logan's back roughly rubbed against the wall. James started to kiss and suck the skin of the boy's neck, loving the way the head of the other's dick touched his six-pack and smeared precum around his navel. Then Logan moved his hands to the wide back of his rapist, punching it few times, only getting faster pounding inside of him since it turned James on even more instead of making him stop.

Suddenly James felt something warm hit him six times in the stomach. He looked down to see that Logan had come again. It made him smile as he looked at the boy with rosy cheeks and whose hair started losing its quiff and turning into wet bangs. The pair of boxers were still as a gag and the boy was spent. He wanted to take Logan to a third orgasm, so he pulled out and placed him on the floor before taking him to the white couch on the other side of the room. Logan was kneeling down on its seat while he rested his arms and head on the top of the prop. James climbed on the couch so his soles rested on the leather cushion and on either side of smart boy's legs. He bent his knees and grabbed Logan's butt cheeks so he could hungrily gawk at the red and overly stretched black-haired asshole.

"Fuck yeah Logan… I love your ass" James praised giving it a hard slap. The shorter boy arched his back and let out another muffled moan, exposing to James a possible fetish. The pretty boy smiled at it and griped the base of his member, guiding it back home inside Logan. He was so turned on by everything. But what was increasing his arousal the most was the fact that he was fucking the hell out of his band mate with the possibility of someone enter the room and find them having sex there. Right now he wasn't ashamed of anything. He was proud of his body and wanted to show it to everybody. And added to the embarrassment it would be for the boy under him made it even more exciting. It could Kelly, Gustavo or anyone, he didn't really care about it. He just pictured the scene of someone entering the hall and get surprised at the image of his spread ass cheeks, providing a clear view of his puckered asshole while he made Logan take all of his eleven inches into his widened one like some sort of porn gay video. "Oh Fuck!"

James went back to his work, hammering Logan and spanking his bubbly ass, wanting to leave another handprint on his porcelain skin. The smart boy moved his hand down to his own penis which stood proudly once again and stroked it with in time with the guy eagerly fucking his brains out. James hardly pinched one of Logan's nipples, pulling and teasing the hard bud while the speed of his pounding kept on increasing. He could feel his orgasm nearing but he knew he would need more than just that to send him over. So he untied the gag and took it off Logan's mouth, curious to see what he had to say.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me! Gosh, it feels so fucking awesome." The smart boy was finally allowed to scream his profanities. James now realized he should have let it happen sooner. Each of the boys had a special feature when they were getting fucked. Carlos was bumpy and exciting, Kendall was submissive and inhibited while Logan was a role-player and clearly a screamer.

"Tell me more you fucking bitch! Say what you need to say." James ordered loudly because the sound of their skins slapping was actually muting their speech.

"Please let me have your fucking Jewish cum inside of me!" Logan yelled and suddenly felt a hand tightly grip his hair and pulling his head backwards, only for his mouth to meet James' in a kiss. Their tongues danced while the pretty boy's thrusts became erratic. Logan moaned into the kiss, pulling his head away because of the pit in his stomach. "James! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

And so he did. For the third time his cock throbbed violently, as Logan stroked himself fast and hard, milking the cum out of him as the white ropes of semen were shot onto the leather beneath it. His hard orgasm caused his not properly stretched hole to clench tightly around the fat dick almost able to hold it in place. That was exactly what the pretty boy needed to release as well.

"Yes, I'm cumming! LOGAN!" James yelled feeling his testicles reduce considerably in size as the liquid inside them traveled the long length of his manhood and was dumped deep inside Logan's ass. He came hard enough to last at least 15 seconds. The boy under him had to take it all, loving the hot seed flood his rectum while sweat dripped on his back. James pulled out before getting his mouth closer to Logan's ear. "Guess what Logie? You're a fag just like me. And if I discover you told anyone stuff about me, I'll take it as a signal that you want more. Now be a good boy and do whatever I say otherwise…"

Logan moaned at the lack of end on the sentence while James' cum oozed out of his hole and tickled down his thigh. This was one hell of an experience. And after remembering everything that happened inside that hall the smart boy couldn't help but feel his cock begin to harden. Oh well…

**Ok, this was what I pictured in my mind**

**I hope you guys liked it. If you did, follow this for more**

**If you have a suggestion or want something specific for the next chapter, review and I'll turn it into another hot sex scene. You can post it as a guest if you don't want to be identified or don't have an account.**

**Any feedback is accepted.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. The Stetson's Reflection

**Hey everyone**

**I'm getting some feedback and I wanna thank you all for that.**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's full of sex. It's a non-con. Well, at least at some point.**

**I tried my best to make it sexy so please tell me if I was able to do it.**

**Enjoy**

Because of the scene that took place in the hall of Rocque Records, Logan's voice was husky. Thanks to all those screams, he couldn't sing and it earned him a whole hour of Gustavo yelling in his ear. But the only thing on his mind was the image of James dripping wet from the force he applied whenever he thrusted his eleven incher inside the smart boy's hairy asshole. He didn't see the boy after their sexual encounter and presumed he went back to Palm Woods. He was afraid and aroused at the same time because of the curiosity he had of what the tanned boy would do to him if he made public the pretty boy's infidelity and agitated sex-life. So he got to the conclusion that if he misbehaves, it would lead to another skin-slapping session between the two of them.

James, on the other side, went home so he could get changed to a tight tank-top and pair of trunks before slipping into his flip-flops and slide into the pool area. The sun was shinning and stay next to the water was much more relaxing than standing inside a small cubicle. It also helped him get his mind off sex, unless until that strange heat hit him again. He realized that whenever it happened, his sexual hunger got harder and harder to satiate. And whatever it was, made him get laid more often than he usually does. So, he had no choice but to try to come with the first person that appeared in front of him. Until now he had tasted different types of sex with his friends and band mates. They would certainly act weird inside the 2J and it'd certainly entertain his evil side.

After an hour of swimming and sun-bathing, the other boys were back from the studio. They were all walking funny because of the way they were pounded by James' massive rod. It was harder for Logan, who had just proved the strength of the Diamond's thrusting and for Kendall, who still had the butt plug inside his 24/7 stretched asshole while it buzzed and kept the blond ready for the next time the pretty boy felt sexually frustrated again. The three singers went straight to the apartment, making sure to get a glimpse of James' crotch and gawk at the bulge his flaccid package made underneath the thin fabric of his trunks.

When it started to get dark, he got up from the sunbed and went to his apartment as well. He could feel the temperature of his body slowly rising and knew where it would lead him. So his thoughts were crowded with the image of his friends as he tried to choose which one would be lucky enough to get another sexual encounter with him. He actually didn't have to choose one. He could get the three of them to pleasure him at the same time and get him close to his release. He had to chase his thoughts away when he walked out of the elevator and his ears were invaded by some kind of argument. He ran towards the loud voices and soon he saw Jett Stetson cornering his Carlos to the wall of the hallway.

"No Jett, I don't want to!" The Latino yelled terrified as the taller boy tried to push him down to his knees.

"C'mon Carlitos, I know you do. Dak said you could suck a dick real good and I just want to confirm." Jett said with an arrogant tone and it was enough to wake the fighter inside of the pretty boy. He dropped his towel on the floor and walked up to the shorter boys and surprising Jett with a punch right under his chin. Carlos quickly hid behind James' taller and wider frame as his abuser cleaned the bloody spot on his lips. "What the fuck Diamond? I was just messing around with him."

"Carlos, go home. Jett and I are going to have a friendly talk." James told the Hispanic boy who nodded and grabbed the towel that was on the floor before entering on the apartment. When he was gone, the pretty boy stepped forward grabbing the collar of the actor's polo shirt and lifted him of the floor, throwing him hard against the wall as his breath quickened. "Listen, Stetson. I don't care who you are. Nobody messes with my Carlos!"

"Ok, I got it. Relax dude." Jett said feeling scared for the first time since he was a kid.

"Don't tell me to relax you prick! I am fucking tired of seeing you around and screwing my friends' lives." James yelled and didn't care if other people heard him. He was so fucking mad. How that shitty actor had the balls to try to get some a free blowjob from Carlos? One thing he was certain. Stetson would not get away without any punishment. "Listen to me. We're going to your place and I'll show you how it is to be the abused one. Understand me?"

Jett nodded eagerly and James smiled slapping his face a few times before he was dropped to the ground. He stood up before walking down the hallway with the pretty boy's larger frame right behind him. They entered the elevator and the handsome actor refused to look at the guy following him. They quickly got into the last floor and stepped out of the lift, going to the front door of the apartment. Jett unlocked it and once they were inside, James shut the door behind him. The sound of it made the actor jump and fear for what was about to happen. He suddenly felt a strong hand wrap around his toned arm and take him to his room. He didn't want anyone there because it was his private space. But he couldn't avoid the inevitable as they were inside of his bedroom. He felt the grip soften on his arm as James looked around.

"I can't believe it." James said as he smiled at Jett's freaky taste. The walls and the roof were mirrors. In the center of the room there was a circle bed covered with a sheet of the actor's photo imprinted on it. The pretty boy couldn't help but laugh outright. "You're so cheesy Stetson…"

"Ok, you had your fun, now leave!" Jett exclaimed regaining some of his arrogance back. "I like to look at myself, so what? I'm prettier than you anyway!"

"Oh you didn't say it. You didn't fucking say it!" James pointed out surprised that the shorter one had the boldness to actually think it was someway true. "I'm clearly prettier than you Stetson. Just like I'm taller, stronger and obviously have a bigger dick."

"Ha! In your dreams." Jett fired back unaware of the python that lived under James' trunks. So, to prove he was indeed hung, the pretty boy grabbed the sides of the actor's jeans and pulled it down his legs along with his underwear. "Fuck you Diamond!"

"Oh…" James said ad his eyes went straight to the uncut three inch long penis that lied flaccid upon the tight balls. He couldn't help but smirk at the small package, picturing the young actor trying to actually fuck someone with something so tiny. The shorter one tried to pull his pants up but the pretty boy stepped on them before he could do so. "Let me show you what a man's cock look like."

James then pulled his shorts down, revealing his soft eight inch tool and low hanging balls. It was twice the size of Jett's and impossibly thicker. After he got that familiar surprise look because of his bigger than average member, he started to pull his shirt off. It amazed him to see that Jett wasn't impressed by his aesthetic body like practically everyone that had seen him shirtless. Now he realized the actor wasn't gay for wanting Carlos to give him a blowjob. Just another son of a bitch bullying his friend for his sexual orientation.

"Ok. Very funny Diamond, now put your clothes back and get the hell out!" Jett ordered but James kept undressing until he was standing buck naked in front of him.

"I don't think so." The taller boy answered, walked up to the bed and climbed upon it, lying in his bed and putting his hands behind his head, showing his biceps and hairy armpits. "Now strip."

"What?!" Jett questioned, curious to know he heard what he just heard. "No way I'm going to take my clothes off for a fucking homo."

"Strip for me! Otherwise, everybody's going to know about your tiny piece of equipment." James warned and waited for the show to begin. Jett, who just finished covering his private parts, went to a spot in front of the bed so the singer lying on it could have the complete view of his body. "And it better be good."

The young actor gripped the hem of his shirt and start to pull it over his head in slow motion, so James could see every inch of his skin that was being uncovered. The pretty boy watched Jett's abs come into view before it was his pectorals' turn. His chest was strong and had a few hairs covering it. James licked his lips and started to feel his blood rush to his pelvis. The show came to a sudden stop when the actor saw the taller boy's penis twitch and start to harden. The shaft grew and grew before his eyes, outsizing his puny one as it soon got erect. Now it was three times bigger and a whole lot thicker than before. He never thought it was possible, but he was now looking at a foot long cut cock that belonged to the guy who was better than him in practically everything.

"Who told you to stop?" James asked teasingly, hands never leaving his nape. His hard on was at its full mast, pointing up to the ceiling, drooling precum at an alarming rate. Jett went back to work undressing himself for his blackmailer. He pulled his pants down, stepped out of them and once again his soft length was displayed for the taller boy. "Turn around and bend over. I wanna see your ass."

The stripper did as he was told, spinning on his heels, so now he was facing himself in one of the mirrors he had as a wall. He was so ashamed of himself that he looked down to his own feet before bending over so his buttocks parted and gave James a full view of his waxed asshole. The singer was entranced by the image. It was so small that he could even feel it gripping his cock without any preparation. He was going to fuck that puckered entrance so hard that it'd stay widened even after a few days.

"Oh fuck… Get on the bed Stetson." The pretty boy ordered and Jett obeyed, turning around once more and climbing on the mattress where the pretty boy waited for him. James' hand went to grip the base of his powerful cock as he swung the erection back and forth. "C'mon, give it a kiss."

"No, I-I don't want to. I'm not gay and you can't force me." Jett said obviously scared at the throbbing pole in the pretty boy's hand waiting for some attention. That denial was only useful to make the singer even angrier. He made the rules and if someone dared to break one of them, this person would surely face the consequences.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" James then used his other hand to get hold of the actor's head and pull him down to his burning hard on. He closed his fist on the hair of the back of Jett's head until the boy opened his mouth to let out a whimper, allowing James enough space to thrust his cock inside of it. Once the actor felt the head hit the back of his throat, he gagged around the shaft as the pretty boy mercilessly tried to sink Jett's head down on it. "More, more…"

The shorter boy felt the musky smell of James' crotch get stronger, the closer his nostrils got from it. His mouth produced a huge amount of drool as it tried to swallow the humongous piece of meat that found his way down his esophagus. It trailed down the length that still remained outside his oral cavern and rested on the hairless scrotum of his abuser. James could see the boy wasn't enjoying that kind of treatment at all. This wasn't like when he had his way of Logan, when it was clear the smart boy only wanted to piss him off to get fucked like a cheap slut just like Kendall. This time Jett didn't know what he should do to stop himself from choking and his eyes from letting tears fall on James' pubes. The actor could feel his gullet being stretched in a concerning way. This non-consensual sex was arousing the pretty boy more than he expected. He looked at himself on the mirror on the other side of the room and the image only made his balls swell. He had his legs spread above the mattress while a toned body was set between them. He had a privileged view of Jett's backside as the actor was on his knees making his ass stand high in the air and a puckered hole that made James' mouth water.

"Look at yourself Stetson. See how better you look with your lips around my cock." The pretty boy said and Jett looked to his left. His mirror image showed him how sluttish he looked at the moment. His eyes were puffed from the tears that ran down his face, while an incredibly long and thick rod partially stood inside his mouth. He could only watch himself choke and cough again as it avoided him to breathe properly. James made it even more difficult after his hand pushed the young actor's head down, as the other watched his nose collide with the growing dust of hair surrounding the rock hard member which disappeared completely into the wet heat. "I wouldn't have to be like this if you weren't so stubborn. Now watch yourself while I fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

With that in mind, James grabbed Jett's head with both of his hands and pulled it up until the actor had half of him inside, only for him to thrust up and feel those swollen lips try to take his girth without ripping apart. The abused one gagged and tried to catch his breath. Now that the pretty boy was fucking his mouth, sweat started to come out of the tanned body, making it even worse for him. Everytime he inhaled, the primitive smell of James' groin intoxicated his senses and made him feel even more insignificant. When he was on the verge of puking, the pretty boy pulled him off his dick. Jett's mouth was connected to the head of the pulsing manhood by a thin line of saliva mixed with precum.

"Fuck yeah… I would love to fuck your mouth forever, but I've got bigger prizes to get." James said giving Jett a slap on his handsome face. "Now give it a kiss like I told you before."

Jett slowly moved his forward and placed his lips on the red and bulbous head as more and more precum came out of it. After a smacking sound he could feel it throb with need. Suddenly James changed their positions so the pretty boy was facing his hairless asshole. The taller boy surged forward, letting his head be engulfed by the bubble butt just to lick the ring of muscle before allowing his tongue to open a passage. Jett couldn't deny it felt good, but he would prefer a girl doing this to him than a larger man. James was obviously in control like he always did, caring only with his own need of fuck that actor at any cost. The he felt the pretty boy's large hand fall hard on his buttock while keeping his administration on his anus. He looked at himself again on the mirror before him. His hair was a mess, his lips puffed. He had his legs bent beneath his body while a patch of hair moved behind his glutes. With one last slap, James was ready to move things to the next level.

"Please James… You don't have to do this." Jett begged unsure of why he was powerless around the singer. He didn't fight for it to stop as most of people would. The young actor just watched James' movements through the mirror as he stood up behind him with his godly body glistening with sweat. Jett couldn't deny the image was beautiful for anyone who had eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from the singer instead of constantly looking at himself like he's used to do. "I won't tell anybody, I promise!"

"Of course not. But I'm so making you scream tonight…" James said leaning his heavier self upon Jett's back so he could reach his mouth and shove his fingers inside his mouth. "Now suck."

Jett did what he was told refusing to believe it was actually happening to him. What James had in mind for him was much bigger than he was expecting. So he obeyed his abuser's orders and soaked the three digits he had past his lips. After it was done, James took them out and moved to the actor's virgin entrance, quickly slipping his middle finger inside. Jett's back arched as he let out a groan in discomfort. He didn't want it there but didn't say anything either. He just felt it move against his walls that took a little longer to unclench around it for how uncomfortable it was for him. Soon another finger joined the tight space and helped it stretch the passage. When the third finger was inside and moving along the others, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Diamond stop! It hurts real bad." Jett warned feeling relieved after his asshole was emptied. Then he felt something poking his entrance once again, but this time it was much bigger than three fingers. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Your ass." James said simply before moving his hips forward in one hard thrust, stretching and filling that still so tight channel until he was buried to the hilt.

"AHHH! Take it out motherfucker!" Jett screamed gripping and biting the sheets to relieve some of the pain he was feeling. But instead, James pulled his hips back only to thrust back in, hearing more cursing from the catcher. "Oh fuck it's so big!"

"I hear that a lot. Now look at me in the fucking mirror. Look at how perfect I am!" James said taking hold of Jett's hair so he could see their reflection. He saw his face falling apart while his whole body swung forward whenever the pretty boy pounded into him. But when he changed the direction of his gaze to the guy behind him, he felt himself getting hard at the image. James wasn't lying. He was indeed perfect. The way his knuckles dig into his hips to keep it in place, the way his arms bulged with veins on its surface, pumping blood that was certainly full of testosterone, the way his famous washboard abs flexed everytime his hips moved forward, the way his thick pecs glistened under the light because of the layer of sweat that covered them, the way his mouth was slightly opened and his hot breath passed through his lips, the way his hazel eyes were met Jett's through the mirror image and finally the way he made sure the arrogance was present in his features as he hammered the boy's ass with his huge member. All this and so much more resumed in one word. _Perfect_. "Like what you see Stetson? Well, what about this?"

Suddenly Jett felt his body being removed from the mattress and their positions changed until James was back lying on his back while the young actor laid on top of the pretty boy who had his feet flat on the bed so he could keep thrusting his fat cock into Jett's hole without mercy. And at that moment the shorter boy knew James was a sex god. His pounding were so hard that Jett's heavy body was knocked up before sinking down to receive another hard thrust. He didn't care if he would have to buy a wheelchair after their fun. He just wanted it harder and faster. Soon he understood what James meant. The mirror on the ceiling gave him a complete view of his masculine body being pounded by the pretty boy's tool. Then he could notice a pair of hands move to his pecs. They kneaded the hard muscle under the palms, before one of them travelled down his body until it groped his now erect four inch manhood and stroked it fast.

"Oh my God James! Fuck!" Jett yelled drowned in pleasure now that the pain was totally gone and he could feel the hard stimulation against his prostrate. He also could sense the singer's quick breath beside his ear.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're getting fucked Stetson." James whispered increasing the speed of his thrusts so he could hear their skins slapping and the moans from the guy on top of him. "Say that I'm your fucking master. Say it you filthy little whore!"

"You're my master!" Jett yelled with conviction wanting more and more of the pretty boy inside of him. "Oh… Fuck me harder you stud!"

"As you wish." James smirked changing their positions again. He pulled the actor's body to the side, following the movement so both of them lied upon their sides. He took hold of Jett's thick leg and lifted it up, holding it there and easing his access to the widened hole. He was now fucking the boy sideways, a position he always wanted to try. It was amazing how they saw themselves on their reflection.

Jett's body laid on the mattress, flushed and sweaty. One of his legs was held in the air by the pretty boy's strong hand while he happily watched the oversized penis disappear into his asshole. James laid behind him, his cheeks rosy and exhaling heat and the smell of sex. Then Jett put his arm around the taller one's neck to pull the pretty boy into a dirty kiss. They both battled for dominance, but for the first time, the actor was defeated. James was so rough that the wound on his mouth from the earlier punch started to bleed again. They parted, desperate for air only for the moans fill the room once again.

"What the hell Diamond! Are you on steroids?" Jett asked for how impossibly fast the guy behind him made their hips met. Now the reek coming out of James' pores was enjoyable for the actor. He was also asking himself how long would it take for the pretty boy to lose it. His own orgasm was nearing but didn't know if he would be able to hold it out anymore.

"Squeeze my cock, Stetson. I gotta cum before my balls explode." James groaned into Jett's ear. The walls clenched just like he wanted, but it wasn't enough to make him release it. His testicles were now fighting for space inside the scrotum and it was getting painful as the time passed. He tried speeding up even more, soaking the sheets with his sweat as he did so. He needed more. He needed something to send him to the edge just like the other times. With Carlos it was the scratching on his chest, with Kendall was the butt plug vibrating inside him and with Logan was how loud the smart boy could be.

"I, I want you to come on my face, Diamond." Jett said out of nowhere and it was what he needed to feel the pit in his stomach. Since Lucy thought it was disgusting, he never had a chance to see how it feels like. He soon pulled out of the boy and stood up on the mattress, stroking himself while Jett moves into a kneeling position before beginning to massage the pretty boy's swollen balls. He watched the boy look up at him while sticking his tongue out to lick the head of his penis.

"Oh Fuck, I'm cumming! ARGH!" James warned holding Jett's head in place while stroking his huge cock and aiming it towards the actor's handsome face. The first rope hit the boy's forehead, then it hit his eyelash. It kept on shooting semen like a fire hose while the shorter boy felt the balls decrease in size in his hand. At some point, Jett's features couldn't take it anymore as it begun to drip on the actor's chest. After 22 long ropes, the spunk covered the whole face, making it look like some kind of beauty mask. He looked down and realized that Jett also came. His smaller load rested on the pretty boy's left foot while the actor cleaned his face with a towel. "Lick it clean."

Jett looked back to James whose eyes were serious. Afraid of the look inside of them, the short boy bowed so his face hovered above the singer's foot. He licked the sperm he had left there and made sure he didn't miss any spot. After it was done, James got off the bed and pulled Jett for a kiss. He just wanted him to have it in his mouth so he could get a taste. They parted after a few seconds and the pretty boy dressed up. He looked at himself before walking out. And so Jett was left there panting with a sting in his ass. He was so tired that ended up sleeping right there. Now he realized how much he enjoyed his punishment. Messing around with Carlos wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Hope you guys liked it**

**Please review and if you have a request or an idea of what you wanna see next, tell me on the review and I'll turn it in a hot chapter. (Leave it as a guest if you don't wanna be identified or don't have an account) You can leave me a name alone or with a situation or a position you'd like to see.**

**I'm open minded, so you can send me any type of request. Don't hesitate.**

**Any kind of feedback is accepted. So please let me know if I'm doing this right.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Being the Man of Jo's Dreams

**Hello everyone**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. The finals, the holidays really got me busy.**

**This is a straight-sex chapter and I wanted to ask everyone to give it a shot even if you're not a fan of it.**

**Enjoy**

Everything was going just like James always dreamed when he had a wet dream. Well, now it was even better since he was able to have sex with anyone he laid his eyes on. He just finished having his way with Jett. It made him fuck two people per day. Something he had never been able to do before, even more now that he still had a girlfriend. In fact, it was so much better than doing with Lucy. So much that he even considered calling her and give an end to their unpleasant relationship. But she was the one who called him first.

"So you're not coming this week also right?"

"_James, please don't make this harder for me. The baby is having some breathing problems and I just can't leave her now."_

"You know, I'm trying to be patient, but you certainly don't understand how hard this is for me too!"

"_Don't even start. I know you just want me for a night. It's been like this since we started dating."_

"Well, if you want to stop seeing me, you just have to say it."

And with that James hung up. He wanted it to seem like he was right. Then he put his cellphone on mute and went to his room to use the computer. He was feeling his body heat rise considerably and since nobody was around all he had to do was get off by watching some porn. At least try to, since the last time it wasn't good enough to empty his balls. But there was simply nothing else he could do about it. So in a blink of an eye, he was buck naked while lying on his bed with the laptop on his left. He went to his favorite porn site and logged in as the ads of porn actors were already making him horny. He looked at his huge piece of equipment and it seemed different. It seemed bigger…

"What the…" James interjected and in a matter of seconds he was looking for the tape measure he had in his drawer. After he had it in his hand, he lengthened it upon his towering member and it read 12 inches. Now he was officially one foot long. It somehow grew half an inch during the heat and it amazed him in a pleasant way. Still curious about it he wrapped the tape around the throbbing pole and incredibly his cock was slightly thicker than a soda can. For the boys he had been with in the last couple of days it couldn't be better. But for Lucy it would clearly be bad news. "Fuck yeah…"

As he kept on playing with his now bigger self, the video he has chosen to watch started playing. It was an amateur one, something that would turn James on much more than fake sex videos of the big porn industries. On boy was filming the scene while a boy and a girl were having loud sex. He was on top of her while thrusting into her. But when James took a good look at the girl, he realized it was someone familiar. The quality of the video was terrible but he knew it had to be Jo. It made his erection throb with need. Now he knew how she got to be an actress and move to Palm Woods. Maybe he should make a visit to the blond slut of Los Angeles. And he's not talking about Kendall. His band mat was beyond the slut ranking.

So in another quick movement he closed his laptop and dressed up before heading to the front door. He walked down the hallway until the elevator and pressed the button. Soon the doors opened, revealing Bitters with a plunger in his hand. Not pleased about that image, he still moved forward and entered, standing next to the middle-aged manager. Thankfully he found something to make his erection go away. The lack of sex appeal from the man beside him made his penis deflate to its flaccid, but still abnormally large state. That could be useful to not scare Jo at a first moment. As long as he stayed with Bitters in his head, not even the heat could fight that horrible image. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until he was at the front door of Jo's apartment. After a few knocks on the piece of wood, he could hear someone's steps before the door was opened, revealing the one he was looking for.

"James, hey. Come in. I just finished making some coffee." She said in a friendly way and he flashed his perfect smile before walking inside. "So, what brings you here?"

"Actually I had nothing to do at home and since you're the only one around I thought we could chat a little." James said strolling to the couch and sitting down on the soft cushion while Jo sat on the armchair next to him. "So how's everything with Kendall? Don't you guys think it's time to get married?"

"Actually… I don't know what's happening. On the last few weeks he was pretty distant. Sometimes I think it's my fault." Jo said sincerely and James tried not to smile. He knew the reason why her boyfriend was acting like this and now he was sure that after what happened a couple of days before, Kendall would never have that type of fun again. "But then I think Kendall would never be able to fulfill my desires. You see…. He has a…"

"A small dick?" James asked and she nodded before looking down. She had no clue what was happening right behind her back. Kendall simply doesn't know what to do with Jo because he was meant to be a bottom at a gay sex. "Well, that is no problem for some people."

"It's not just that… He, he also like to have stuff inside him. I know you're his best friend. Maybe you know if he has some kind of fetish or anything." Jo questioned but James acted like he was surprised just like her. "Well, I guess that was what motivated me to try to have something with Jett. But he was…"

"Even smaller?" James asked and again Jo nodded. "So you did have sex with him…"

"Well we tried. But he had a problem trying to keep it inside me and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left." Jo confessed clearly regretful and upset for cheating on Kendall. "Please James, don't think of me like some kind of whore. I still haven't found someone to make me feel like a real woman. I guess I will never be able to find a man who's willing to make me experience an orgasm like I've always wanted."

"Don't worry. I know what you're talking about. Lucy is sometimes hard to please but when she loses it, she just melts." James said and Jo stood up before sitting next to him on the couch and pulling him for a hug.

"Thanks. I needed to talk to someone." Jo said and tightened her arms around the toned torso, and then she heard a whimper of pain coming from the pretty boy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just overdid my chest workout. My pecs are kinda sore." James said kneading his chest muscles trying to make the pain go away from his earlier journey to the gym. "I guess I shouldn't have done this."

"Well, I can give you a massage. I can assure you'll feel much better." Jo said standing up again, walking down the hallway and coming back after a few minutes with a bottle of cream. "Take your shirt off."

James did what he was told and pulled his V-neck over his head, displaying his muscled upper body. She stood behind him while he kept himself on a sitting position on the soft couch. Jo opened the bottle of the cream and squirted a small amount on her palm before placing it on the floor beside her foot. Then she spread the cosmetic on both of her hand before placing them above the hot skin of James' exposed skin. She massaged his thick pectorals, feeling how hard they were. It was so much different than Kendall who had a slim body. James' figure was manly. And even shaving his body hair, no woman or man could resist the proportionally filled out muscles.

The pretty boy had his head tilted back while Jo kept her administrations on his chest. That was more than enough for the heat to hit him again. She begun to feel his little nipples harden under her palms and it kinda surprised her a little. Another thing that she could sense was his body temperature rise along her movements on his upper body. He had his eyes closed and head back from the pleasant feeling of her delicate hands on his skin. And when a moan escaped from his lips, she also started to feel her own body crave for sex. James opened his eyes and was looking straight to her breasts covered by the tight fabric of her tank top. Since she wasn't wearing any bra, he could watch her nipples harden under the garment.

"I-I think we should stop." Jo announced, but before she could go away, James grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her for a hot kiss. She didn't fight back but quickly lost dominance because of the strength the pretty boy shoved his tongue inside of her mouth. Now her fingers teased James' erect nipples, waking the monster in his pants. It could be seen through the fabric of the jeans as it grew, making its way down the pant leg. They didn't last long because of the lack of air in their lungs. "James, this is wrong."

"No it's not. We're just fucking around. Maybe this is what you need to light the fire between you and Kendall again." James said knowing she was pretty much turned on by all that. So, agreeing with his words, she moved her hands down his body in order to undo his pants. Jo popped the button and opened the zipper before sneaking her fingers under the fabric of his boxers to free his member from its tight confinements. She moaned when she felt James pull her shirt up until her breasts came to his view. Then he wrapped his lips around the hardened bud, sucking and biting the rosy nipple while his calloused hand took care of the other. Her breath quickened but it didn't stop her from returning the pleasure. She pulled his cock out and gasped at the size. Not only he was the biggest she'd ever seen, he was also two times bigger than Kendall, and three times bigger than Jett. She gave it a few hard strokes, surprised at how heavy it felt in her hand.

Suddenly James pulled her body up until he had his face between her thighs. He quickly undid her shorts and pulled it down her legs. She had her lacy panties on and all James had to do was pull the cloth to the side and sink his mouth into her wet womb. She did the same now laying above him and wrapping her lips around the hard column of flesh. Incredibly she could take it all. Sometimes he would thrust his hips up in order to try to make her gag, but no choking sound could be heard. He could sense her breathing on his swelling balls while he roughly played with her clit. She was so wet already. James didn't need to do much to make her come undone.

Jo bobbed her head up and down his monstrous cock, properly breathing so she wouldn't suffocate. Sometimes she would raise her face and spit on the foot long dick, to lube it up before sinking back to her blow job. She choked on it once when she felt James' middle finger press against her asshole. He continued pushing it inside teasing both her openings and walls. Jo couldn't control herself anymore. She had to pull her mouth off his dick and just use her hands for the loud moans leaving her mouth.

"James… Oh God!" Jo whispered and it only made the pretty boy play with her rougher, abusing her clit with his pearly white teeth while his long finger made sure to burn her inner muscles. She couldn't hold it out anymore and James knew it perfectly well. "Oh yeah… Fuck!"

Just like he was expecting, she squirted all over his mouth. It was so much that her juices trailed down his neck. He grunted and thrusted upwards from how hot it was for his very eyes. He then pulled the rest of his clothes off, finally standing naked before her. They smiled and kissed. Jo could taste what remained from her orgasm through his mouth and it made everything even hotter for both of them. She then took hold of his hand and guided him to her room. It had a single bed but he didn't care. She just didn't know what he had in store for her.

"Gonna make this much better than that fucking video." James whispered in her ear and she understood it right away. Jo was caught off guard when he pushed her, making her body fall hardly on the mattress. Incredibly it was turning her on even more than she expected. Her hand went down to the middle of her legs to get off by the image of the man in front of her climbing on the bed. He slapped her hand away and quickly placed two fingers inside her warm heat. He roughly moved them in and out, loving to watch her struggle from the pleasure he was giving her. "You like this? I bet you do. You say you're not a whore but we both know you are."

"Oh my God…" Jo could only gasp and moan as the movement of James' digits inside of her got faster. He then moved his head down to suck on her still erected nipple, like his life depended on it. She had never felt like this before. This was exactly what she needed in her life. No man could do this to her like James was doing at that moment. And again she was being sent over the edge by one of the sexiest men alive. "Ugh… James!"

"Cum for me you dirty slut." James ordered and for the second time she squirted. Jo covered his fingers with her come and she could just watch him take them out of her soaking wet pussy and bring them to his mouth licking it off. That was what made James' sense of dominance grow. But still, this was the first girl who actually didn't stop him from doing his job as an alpha male. "You taste so fucking good babe…"

"Please take me James. I need you inside me." She begged breathing heavily. No one was able to make her sound like this but she didn't give a fuck. All she wanted was to have wild sex. Her hormones were also begging for more and James simply smirked, happy to hear that from her. So he kneeled on the mattress, taking hold of one of her leg and placing it on his shoulder while grabbing the base of his cock, which still needed some attention. He guided it to her core, pushing it all inside at a steady pace. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop but it never came. Soon he was balls deep and she was still moaning from ecstasy. After realizing it was a professional at sex, he started thrusting. Slowly at first, but soon increasing the speed. He kissed her calf that stood next to his face, watching her move her eager hands to her soft breasts, hardly kneading them. "Oh God, oh God… Oh God!"

"You're so hot babe. Kendall and Jett don't know what they're missing." James said only to hear more of her loud moans and whimpers. She didn't know that the two boys she tried to sleep with loved to have his cock inside them just like her. Her folds were stretched in a painful way but she enjoyed it. Jo was on the pill so that bareback action was another positive thing about all of this. James knew that and was waiting for the trigger to cum inside of her. "I think they're no match for me."

"No! You're the best! Fuck yeah James! Right there!" Jo yelled to the world while playing with her boobs. The sound of their skins slapping was incredibly erotic and all that was happening to her made her eyes stay shut while his mouth on the other side, tried to conceal between the obscenities she was saying and the heavy panting. "Oh… Shit!"

James smiled and pulled his member out of her, replacing it with his mouth giving her swollen clit a violent bite and clearly aware of what was going to happen. She came for the third time and right into his mouth. James happily licked her clean, but leaving it moist for him to slide in easier. Jo opened his eyes and saw him smiling at her and she returned the kind gesture.

"I wanna see you riding me." James said and lied on the bed beside her. She then moved and placed herself on top of him and moving his hand down, groping his hard on and lining it to her wet entrance. She lowered herself and in a couple of seconds he was buried to the hilt. They laughed to each other and James lifted his upper body, standing on his elbow and pulling Jo for another hot kiss. She let him take control of everything, and even when she was on top, he would make her do just like he wanted it. Never parting, she began moving her body up and down his throbbing cock, squeezing that rock hard piece of meat. James parted the kiss and leaned back taking hold of her hips and moving her body up and down harder and faster. "Yeah babe, fuck yourself on that dick."

And so she did. Jo was practically bouncing on his mighty penis enjoying the way it roughly made its way inside of her body. He simply loved watching her breasts bounce along with her movements. After a while, his hands sneaked up and took hold of both her tits, hardly groping them at the same time his thumbs teased her nipples. Lifting his upper body again he held her boobs together before placing both her nipples inside his mouth. After that, he moved one of his hands down her back, reaching between her ass cheeks until he found what he was looking for. In one single movement, his middle finger slipped inside her asshole and he used it as a handler to move her body up and down even faster.

Again she couldn't take that much of stimulation and squirted all over his cock, never stopping her movements on top of him. James felt it slide down the length of his penis and reach his balls. It soaked his long member and some of her juices got on the bed sheets. But what was the most kinky for them was the way her come made a few lines connecting her pussy to his short pubes and the wet, slick sound of her walls as it tightly hugged his 12-inch manhood. They were loving every second of it and James was surprised to find a girl with as much as stamina as him. But now he wanted to try something different.

"Turn around. Wanna see your ass." James ordered and watched her raise her legs and turn, never taking his cock out of her. The feeling of her walls spinning around his surreal length almost sent him over. But he knew he had to do that soon, since it was getting uncomfortable for his testicles to fit inside his sack. And when she got into the perfect position, he couldn't help but feel enchanted by her delicate backside as it went up and down his tan dick. "Oh yeah… Work it babe."

He now had his hands behind his head while his eyes were closed due to the pleasure of having her slick pussy pleasuring every salient vein along his penis. The blond would never feel like this with Kendall or Jett. And to thank James for having her to experience four intense orgasms, she was willing to take him to his own climax. So, moving her legs, she placed her feet together between his legs and set her hands on his sweaty chest to steady herself while she rode him faster. The new angle made James' groans get louder as he took his hand from behind his head and groped her boobs, squeezing them so hard that she was scared she wouldn't be able to breastfeed in future years.

"James… please." Jo pleaded, not sure why the pretty boy haven't cum yet. Her legs were starting to get tired, but she wasn't going to give up until he was done. Taking notice of that, James hands travelled down her body and once again gripped her hips, helping her keep her pace on his rod while thrusting up into her warm womanhood. He knew Kendall wouldn't mind the fact he was pounding into his girlfriend. But he also knew the blond singer would clearly get jealous for Kendall was much more of a slut than Jo. "C'mon…"

"So fucking tight… I could fuck your pussy all day." James said and her eyes widened. What kind of man is he? Certainly not human since all the guys she'd been with didn't last more than ten minutes. She didn't believe it either when James pulled her body toward his, so she was actually lying upon his larger frame while being pounded like a rag doll. Jo was again moaning loud just like a famous porn star when his hand went to her wet entrance and roughly rubbed her clit. Her body was jolting up and down because of his powerful thrusts. His other hand made sure her nipple would get the same violent treatment as he squeezed and pulled the hard nub as if he was trying to remove it from there. Now that she was so close to him, she could feel how sweaty he was, as her back got drenched by the manly liquid leaving his pores. His musky scent combined to his brute administrations on her delicate body were enough to send her over for the fifth time. "Fuck yeah… Squirt all over my cock. I love when you do it."

His husky and obscene talking on her ear made her reach another climax, cumming hard on the all so erected rod inside her. Jo couldn't believe it after she realized he was still plunging his 12 incher inside and out. Soon she was again moved to another position as James placed her down on the bed so she was laying on her side with her legs bent together while he thrusted into her at a furious pace. His body was glistening with sweat. His deodorant wasn't good enough to take that much of transpiration, so the smell was really pungent.

"Oh James, fuck me harder!" Jo said between pants trying to get him to cum as soon as possible. It had been almost an hour and she had to get to the studio soon, otherwise they would call another actress to take her role. She reached for him and placed her hand on his perky ass, and in a quick movement, she slipped four fingers inside him. The sudden stretching of his pucker was the trigger to a hard orgasm.

"Fuck yeah! Gonna fill your pussy with my cum… Gonna fill your pussy with my cum! Oh I'm cumming!" James yelled and pulled out of her until the bulbous head remained inside. He stroked himself eagerly and she could feel his hot semen being shot on her folds and walls, filling it completely before he pushed the whole member inside, riding it out in slow, but powerful thrusts. He kissed her hungrily, gagging her with his tongue before pulling out completely. It wouldn't have been so hard if it wasn't for her hand that only left his hole when he was finished. Then he moved on top of her with a true cum covered penis from her creampied pussy, placing it inside of her mouth. "Oh yeah lick it you fucking bitch."

She placed the whole length inside, getting all the spunk from the skin of his cock, as it slowly softened inside her oral cavern. The seed he left inside her vagina was dripping from there and soaking the bed sheets for she couldn't keep it all inside. He came so hard that it was enough to fill a cup. After his penis got too sensitive he gave her one last kiss before leaving her behind. He dressed up and left before anything more was said or done. Both of them knew it was a one-time fun. But for James, during all that something was missing. Fucking girls wasn't so amazing like before. He even considered calling the male version of the blond, since Kendall knew how to squeeze the cum out of his balls like no woman could.

**So like I said in all my chapters, please review and any ideas you might have for the next chapters, you just have to say it.**

**It can be gay, straight, bisexual, threesome, foursome. Any celebrity you want to see getting fucked by James also count.**

**Oh and an important message for the KAMES fans. I already started writing the tied-up chapter, so stay alert for soon it'll be posted.**

**Again, please review, follow and favorite, and tell me a idea of yours so I can turn it into a hot chapter.**

**Thanks everyone.**


	6. Lights, Taylor Lautner, Action!

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry for taking so long for updating again.**

**Thanks everyone for the great ideas, and I already wrote it down on my archive so I won't forget about it. I just ask you to be patient.**

**So, enjoy.**

Now that the pretty boy couldn't get a time alone with Kendall, he couldn't feel more frustrated. Mrs. Knight told the blond singer to take Kate to a sibling afternoon, so it meant he wouldn't see blond so early. It had been more than two hours since he had his way with Jo, but somehow sex with her was only enough to relieve him for a while. Now the heat had hit him again and he had to find a way to make it vanish at least for a longer period of time. And the only thing he could get his mind busy until he got to lay anyone down again was to go to the gym. Somehow, when he was lifting weights, the heat wasn't so strong. Maybe because the blood that insisted on staying on his lower regions, had to travel to his whole body in order to pump his toned muscles.

On his way to the first floor, he had to go pass through the pool area. His frustration only got stronger when he saw what was happening there. All the girls were hysterical to the celebrity who stood in the middle of them, giving autographs and taking pictures with their fans. It was the one and only Taylor Lautner. The _Twilight_ star was there at the Palm Woods due to the new film he was the protagonist. He couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy when he realized Logan was there asking Taylor to sign his Algebra book. The smart boy had a twinkle in his eyes after it was done. He held the book close to his chest like he never wanted to let it escape from his grip. James always had signed pictures of himself, but Logan was never interested in them. The pretty boy was already planning what he'd do to his band mate when they were alone one more time. But now all he wanted was to get rid of all those mixed feelings and focus on his physical fitness.

So he made his way to the gym and soon as he got there, he began his workout routine. He did some stretching movements, before getting to the heavy part. After he was sure his muscles wouldn't cramp, he grabbed a pair of 15-pound dumbbells, one in each hand, and started doing some bicep curls. He was so determinate to forget the earlier scene that he tried to focus only in his reps in every set. The music coming out of the speakers helped him keep a rhythm on his exercises and concentrate in maintaining his body in great shape. But his perfect time alone in the gym was soon destroyed as Taylor Lautner appeared with his confident self. Both of their egos couldn't fit inside that room and one of them had to yield.

"Hey." Taylor greeted smiling at James before taking hold of 20-pound dumbbells and pumping his biceps right beside the pretty boy.

"Hey" James said back aware of the Taylor's competitive behavior and desire to prove he was the strongest between the two of them. So, to not be overshadowed by the famous werewolf teenager, he placed the weights he had been lifting until then back to the rack and moved to the 25-pound ones. He was so furious that he was lifting them like they were nothing. James kept his gaze on the mirror before him noticing a pair of eyes watching him.

"Wow. Man, you're strong." Taylor pointed out watching the singer move his forearms up and down while the veins rose to the surface of his skin, swollen by the amount of blood being pumped through them. They were the only people at the gym, while the bouncers stayed on the front door, avoiding anyone to come in. James thought it was strange but tried not to fill his mind with stupid things, just try to make it look like he was sweating from the effort and not the sexual heat that's been getting worse in the last few days.

"Thanks." The pretty boy answered harshly and with the corner of his field of vision, he watched Taylor put the weights on the floor and get closer to James with a dirty smile.

"Dude, I'd love to fuck you." The actor whispered in the singer's ear and slapped James' butt hard. The Big Time Rush member surprised at how high was the number of gay stars in Los Angeles. Now he knew that there young celebrities, independent of the gender, preferred men to relate with. "Nice ass. Gonna do you from behind just like I did to your friend Logan this morning."

James was breathing heavily through his nose. If he was furious before, now he didn't know what level of anger it should be called. How did that star wannabe dared to fuck his Logan? And how did Logan actually let it happen? That was the last drop. No one has the right to touch what's his. He didn't care about Camille or Jo, but when another male entered his territory, it was war. James dropped his weights and they hardly fell on the floor. Then he turned his gaze to the still smiling figure that had his hand on his glutes covered by the thin fabric of his gym shorts. All of a sudden, Taylor felt the pretty boy tightly hold his wrist and squeeze it until bitchy whimpers echoed in the room.

"I never bottom!" James warned tightening his hand around the bone, but not enough to break it. It worked just like he planned and soon Taylor was on his knees due to the pressure of the hand around his wrist. The boy was looking at him with pleading eyes. Then his expressions changed as the musky odor of James' crotch could be sensed even through his clothes. "Gonna show you how things are done here in Palm Woods."

"What the…" Taylor started but was suddenly interrupted when the pretty boy let go of his wrist in order to undress his lower regions. As soon as James' long and thick manhood came into view, Taylor suddenly felt overpowered. No way would a boy with genitals like that could ever be a bottom. He was a 10 incher himself but no way could he compete with the pretty boy. The foot long pole stood proud in front of him, pointing up while the balls seemed like they were about to pop because of their swollen state. "Oh my God…"

"C'mon fucker, you know what to do." James said grabbing the hem of his tank top and pulling it up until it stayed behind his neck giving Taylor a lot of space to play with his tool. After the amazed expression was gone, the actor licked the underside part of the giant penis, making a shiver run down the pretty boy's spine. James let out an animalistic groan and thrusted forward, wanting to have more of that hot tongue in contact with the skin of his length. "Fuck…"

"You like it big boy?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer. Then he moved his head down so he could reach the heavy balls under the singer's cock. He placed both testicles inside the wet cavern past his lips while his eager hand took care of stroking James fast and hard. One of the celebrity's hands sneaked up until it found the erected little nipple and teased the nub adding more pleasure to the pretty boy. Moving things to the next level, Taylor put as much as the throbbing dick he could inside his mouth before his gag reflex kicked in. James grabbed the actor's head with both of his hands and held it in place so he could fuck his mouth.

"Shit…" James grunted while feeling his balls hit Taylor on the chin everytime his hips surged forward. The _Twilight_ star was feeling his lips stretched to its limit. If the pretty boy got any harder, it would surely rip him apart. He was even scared that his jaw could be locked at that position due to the force of his thrusts. He didn't gag much as the other boys he'd been with. But until that moment the best blowjob was the one given by Carlos. He was always willing to please and his childish way of living made it even better. Taylor wasn't bad himself. The way he squeezed James' glutes and pinched his nipple during the oral fucking was one of the best things he'd ever experienced. But not good enough to make him lose it and the pretty boy knew exactly what to do. Taking Taylor off his cock with a pull of his short hair, he lifted him from the kneeling position and when the actor was standing on his own feet again, James gripped the collar of the shirt with his both hands and ripped the garment in two. "My… That's hot!"

"Oh yeah. Now you gonna let me fuck you?" Taylor naively asked when he suddenly felt a hand get around his neck. He was lifted back to his feet by the strength in James' body because of the heat. The actor's body had pretty decent muscles as well, but the Big Time Rush member was somehow invincible at that moment.

"I already told you. I. Never. Bottom!" James warned the shorter man, before he pushed Taylor to the weight bench close to the wall. The actor was forced to lie down on the gym equipment and watch the singer grip the sides of his shirt and pull to the sides, ripping it in two and exposing the toned chest that lots of girls longed to touch it when it appeared on the Twilight sequence. The deep crevices of Taylor's muscles only made the pretty boy's member twitch in excitement. But before James got to his work on the star's torso, he saw something inside the bag the young star brought with him. With a smirk he reached down and grabbed the shiny item that caught his attention. Soon as he brought it closer to his curious eyes, he realized he was dealing with something that would make everything more interesting. So in a split of a second, James turned the camera on and started recording the actor that was still laying his body upon the bench press machine. "Do you think your fans would like to see you like this?"

"Stop it dude, that's not cool." Taylor said but every freaking thing the taller boy was doing only turned him on. His plan of fucking James like he did with Logan was clearly against him now. Nothing would stop the singer that was being controlled by the desire of relieving himself from the curse of that sexual heat. "C'mon give it to me. I was just fooling around. Please give me the camera."

"That's it, beg. But now beg for my cock like a dirty little girl. Beg for me to fuck you." James ordered looking through the viewfinder with a sly smirk because of how hopeless the Twilight werewolf looked at that moment. Not taking his eyes from the other man, the pretty boy took the rest of his clothes off and when he saw Taylor was about to run away from him, James straddled him and caressed the muscled chest with his free hand. He gave the little dark nipple a hard squeeze and the moan that escaped from the actor's mouth made his cock drip that old familiar precum. "I said beg you fucking bitch!"

"Please I need your cock. Please fuck me." Taylor did as he was told and since he was a great actor, James was convinced it was what he wanted. So he moved his body back to the previous position and handed the camera to the other man, in order for the pretty boy get to what his dick begged to have.

"Don't you dare stop recording." The singer warned and the other man positioned the camera towards James moved his head down so he could taste the famous skin of his sexual partner. He licked the valley between those pecs before moving his mouth to one of the dark nipples. His tongue teased the already hard nub, giving it a few bites once in a while as his pointer and thumb roughly pinched and pulled the other one, giving Taylor the treatment he deserved for fucking his Logan.

"Fuck… Please man, be a little gentle." The actor said trapped in the situation he created himself. Now there was no turning back. James was completely at his mercy and nothing would stop the pretty boy from cumming. The singer on the other side, did the opposite of Taylor's pleads and bit and sucked the nipple even harder so it made the tanned skin around it turn beet red. He did the same to the other one, since his fingers were no comparison to the burning hot and wet mouth. "Shit!"

James then went down on that body, feeling the hard abs of the actor. They were so pronounced that could rival the pretty boy's washboard abs. And when he got to the obstacle that were the star's belt and pants, he quickly got his hand to work, removing everything that was on his way. In a few seconds, he was able to get everything off. The belt, the pants and even the underwear were tossed to the other side of the room, now exposing Taylor's naked body to James. The taller man gasped as he saw that the manhood he was looking at had ten inches and ached from the actor's pelvic area. And then he understood why Taylor fucked Logan. But it didn't matter at all. James could do whatever he wanted and that's what mattered.

"Give me the fucking camera." The pretty boy ordered and the actor handed it to him. He pointed it to the lower parts of his victim before lifting his legs up, so he could get a view of his virgin asshole. He licked his lips at the sight while Taylor was about to bottom for the first time. Through James' eyes, that ass was perfect. It was tanned just like the rest of Taylor's body. He took a while filming the man's backside loving the idea of having such a piece of art right before him. In order to not waste time, he spit on his hand, lubed himself up and grabbed the base of his cock and guided the bulbous head to the puckered entrance while filming every second of it. "Fuck yeah…"

"Dude wait!" Taylor begged when he felt something pressing against his hole and trying to find a way inside. James pointed the camera down so it could catch the moment the fat head of his mighty manhood widened the ring of muscles of that virgin entrance. "Stop! I can't take it!"

"Oh yes you can and you will!" James groaned and in a couple of seconds he was balls deep inside the one and only Taylor Lautner. Instead of a grunt of disapproval, the pretty boy heard a loud and long moan leave the actor's mouth which was now holding his legs up so the singer could plow his ass like never. And that was what he did. So the Big Time Rush member started pounding already at a fast pace, only to earn more moans form the man lying upon the bench press machine. "You like it you dirty whore. I bet your fan girls could never fuck you like this."

"Yeah… Fuck me harder! Give it to me you son of a bitch!" Taylor said getting off by the way his prostrate was being smashed by the length inside him, as it forced his inner walls apart by the sheer girth of it. And through the lens of the camera, the actor couldn't look more perfect. Now the strong legs rested upon James' chest, while Taylor's hand tightly gripped the iron bar that was on the rack of the weight bench, giving the camera a full view of his ever so hard nipples and the glow of the drops of sweat that stood in between the patch of hair on his armpits. Those things added to the way the actor hardly bit his lower lips and how the ten inches that stood erect upon the tight balls swung along with the powerful thrusts of the singer. "Oh Fuck! Just like that! Keep going…"

"Holy shit! Your ass is squeezing my dick! That feels so fucking good." James said. The camera never left his hand as the image of his cock disappearing into the tight heat of Taylor's unprepared hole amazed him. Then the pretty boy removed the legs that rested upon him and leaned forward aiming the camera to the Twilight star's face and giving hard slaps on the soft skin of the left side of it. "C'mon, fucker. Say something dirty. Show the camera the slut you are."

"I-I'm a fucking slut. I love the way you cock fucks my tight little hole. Fuck me James!" Taylor obeyed feeling the constant slaps hit his right cheek while it was being registered on the SD card of the recording device in the singer's hand. The heels of the actor stood upon the pretty boy's firm ass cheeks feeling they flex under it. It soon was getting unbearable for James because of how fast his testicles produced sperm at a rapid speed, making the balls fight for space inside his scrotum. If he didn't release by the next minutes, he would certainly explode. "My God… Fuck me like a wild animal!"

"Oh yeah boy, beg for it." James said before picking up the pace only to have the actor calling out to his god a few more times during that gym sex. Against Taylor's begging, the pretty boy suddenly pulled out so he could take a look at what his work. He squatted down and guided the camera to the hole he was in a few seconds before. "Look at that fucked hole…"

The celebrity moaned at the sudden loss of the column of flesh that was inside of him. He just wanted it back to where it belonged but he knew it would take some time for him to have James hammering his ass one more time. The singer, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the sight of the widened hole. He licked and then spat on it before standing up again and guiding his 12 incher back inside, widening the pink hole even more. The thrusting got even harder and faster, giving James a full body workout. He could feel the testosterone run in his veins and increasing his arousal at an impossible way.

"Right there! Go deeper, harder! Fuck me till I pass out!" Taylor yelled let his head fall back and his eyes close from the intense pleasure. He knew he couldn't keep his look towards the guy topping him. One quick glance at the sex god hovering upon him would certainly send him over. The sex tape of two muscled men fucking would make any homosexual sympathizer get entranced by what was being recorded at that moment. Taylor reached out to touch the abs that were flexing like crazy because of the narrow hips moving back and forth. "Damn, you're so hot."

"I surely am. Now get up. It's your turn to move that body." James said and gave the actor's ass a hard slap before pulling out one more time so they could change their positions. In a blink of an eye, the pretty boy was lying on the bench as he happily filmed Taylor straddling his body until the abused asshole was hovering upon the mushroom head of the 12-inch cock. "Show me how you ride this shit."

The other man smiled before firmly grabbing the rod that leaked thick drops of precum and dropped his weigh upon it, impaling himself and grinding his hips so he could feel it move inside of him. After those few seconds of teasing, Taylor lifted his body once again, only to slam down and repeat the process over and over. James was enjoying every part of it as he held the camera up so he couldn't miss the bareback action that most of his fan base wouldn't know about. And he was glad to have a famous man bouncing on his cock like a cheap whore, since he wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from Taylor Lautner.

"Ride me faster!" James ordered between waves of pleasure as the actor continued to slam down on his cock. When his asking wasn't obeyed, the pretty boy slapped the celebrity's ass hard enough to leave a handprint. "I said faster!"

Taylor nodded and got his hands on James' thighs so he could steady himself to increase the speed of his movements on the singer's abnormally large dick. It made the band member start groaning and breathing heavily. The actor was slamming down so hard that it was getting harder for James to hold the camera up as the clinging of the weights echoed in the room. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the pretty boy wanted to make Taylor get a taste of his now salty skin.

"Come here. Lick this." James said pulling the Twilight star's head down until his face smashed against his exposed armpit. The smell invaded the actor's nostrils and again he was almost sent over the edge. He pulled his tongue out and passed it on the small patch of hair that was moist with the mainly liquid which was leaving James' pores. "Oh yeah… You're such a good boy."

Never taking the camera away, the taller man moved Taylor's head in order to the actor's lips to wrap around his hard little nipple. He grunted when the burning hot tongue circled the bud and the teeth gave it a few soft bites, just like Lucy used to do with him when they had sex. This was the only thing she never thought strange and at that time it was enough to make him lose it. But now it was just a simple teasing. He wasn't even close and the feeling of his swelling balls was getting harder to bear. So, in order to near his climax, he gritted his teeth and growled loudly before thrusting up into the tight asshole almost like he wanted to take the virginity out of Taylor literally. He felt the actor moan around his nipple, avoiding him from sucking the little nub.

"Oh God… So huge." The celebrity lifted his upper body, feeling the whole pole enter and leave his ass at an inhuman pace. Suddenly he felt James push the camera towards his chest and he understood right away what he needed to do. The pretty boy wanted to free his hands so he could hold Taylor's hips and move it up and down in time with his thrusting. The actor could even feel his walls burning with the lack of proper lubrication and his prostrate being crushed by the sudden invasion of that incredibly thick piece of meat. But even with that rough sexual assault, Taylor held the camera and aimed it to the furious singer who was concentrated in releasing before he could never have sex again. "You look so hot lick this babe… Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum on my face you fucking slut." James ordered and Taylor moved his body forward, straddling the pretty boy's chest while stroking himself and recording every second of it, not wanting to lose the moment he reaches his orgasm. "C'mon fucker. Cum on my pretty face. Cover it with your spunk."

"Oh God! Fuck!" Taylor warned as he felt his tanned cock shoot his semen onto the perfect face he was aiming the slit to. He came hard, hitting the eyelashes, the cheekbones, the forehead and the lips at last. One of James' hands kneaded the actor's buttocks while the other kept its middle finger thrusting in and out the widened and spent hole, helping Taylor finish his job. "My… You're so… So…"

"Perfect? Yeah I know that." James completed the celebrity's sentence and suddenly he changed their positions again, so the actor was bending over the weight bench while guiding his throbbing cock back inside that hard and tanned ass, pounding it at full caliber. The camera was now in James' hands and he decided to rewind the sex tape at the same time he heard Taylor moaning loudly for his clenched inner muscles being forced apart by the huge intrusion. It was almost ripping him apart, but none of them cared. James went back on the movie until he watched the moment the actor came on his face. "Shit…"

On the small frame of the screen, he could see Taylor's hand working his own dick to shoot his come on the pretty boy's perfect features. He saw the first rope leave the 10 inch length and hit him in the eyelash. Then the second one hit him on the forehead, and more and more spurts of Taylor's hot cum hit him in several places of his face. Incredibly, he was able to feel his own climax nearing because of the enticing cum shot he saw by the actor's point of view. Surprisingly he tossed the camera to the other side of the room. Incredibly it kept on recording their bareback action, while James took hold of Taylor's hips, digging his fingers into that smooth, tanned flesh so many girls longed to touch.

"Get ready… I'm about to unload. Gonna fill your ass so much that's gonna keep dripping until next week. Oh fuck… I'm cumming! ARGH!" James announced and when he felt his balls were on the verge of bursting, they tightened and unloaded their content, as the semen travelled the length of his foot long cock into the clenched walls of the Twilight star. Taylor lost the count of how many ropes were shot into his ass, filling it completely. James wasn't done when the flooded hole begun oozing the creamy substance, covering the skin of the column of flesh going inside and out of him and running down until it reached the balls, before dripping to the floor and pooling at the floor between James' feet which had its toes curled from the pleasant orgasm. The pretty boy tilted his head back as the last drops of cum left him, and a powerful shiver ran down his spine. "Oh yeah… Fuck!"

"What the hell are you?" Taylor asked looking back and feeling full of James' seed, even when the singer pulled out. He couldn't believe the boy who just finished fucking the hell out of him couldn't be human. His endurance at sex, the amount of semen that was unloaded were things normal people would never be able to do. The time they spent doing their 'business' were enough to last more than an hour. James simply softly slapped Taylor's face a couple of times and smirked at the shocked expression on the actor's face.

"I'm a sex god. So, next time you feel horny, call me…" The pretty boy said and dressed up, watching the celebrity trying to hold the seed in his ass. It made James laugh since he knew it would soon leave that delicious hole. After he was ready, the singer and the actor left the room and came back to their routines, completely forgetting about the camera that was left there on the gym floor.

After a few minutes, someone spotted the recording device on the ground and brought it up to see what it had in its memory. After rewinding the video and then pressing the play button, the image of James' ass flexing while thrusting his mighty manhood inside of Taylor Lautner came to view. Then the one who found the camera turned it off as an idea popped into this person's head. Surely lots of people would pay high prices to have that tape. But what was planned was much bigger than leaking it to the whole wide world.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Again, any ideas, just review. If you liked this chapter and would like to see James having sex with another celebrity (man or woman), threesomes, forsomes, moresomes, please tell me. Please follow, favorite. Every kind of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thanks again everyone.**


	7. Knots & Kendall

**Hey everyone.**

**I've got a lot of PM telling me to repeat James with the boys of the band. And since the majority of these messages were about Kendall, I decided to advance with the posting of the Kames chapter.**

**I tried as hard as I could to make this a bondage chapter with a truly submissive Kendall. I hope you all like it. And don't worry everyone, I've got all of your requests noted on my archive. Soon they'll all be posted.**

**Enjoy. **

Remembering everything that happened until the present moment, James couldn't be more surprised. He slept with six people in the last four days and he was starting to like the fact that Lucy was away. Now he could see how boring his sex life was whenever they shared a bed. She was full of don'ts and all the things he wanted to do were simply out of question. That was probably the reason why he snapped. This and the sexual heat that would take over his body once in a while. He could do whatever he wanted with his new lovers and it turned out to be the best thing that could have happened while he was dating someone. But today he wanted to repeat the blond dose. When he was with Kendall, he felt powerful, invincible. He sure felt powerful with the others too, but his pale band mate's incredible submission was what made it so special.

He went to his own room and searched through the mess inside his wardrobe until he found what he needed for the sexual experience his mind was planning. His cock begged to be hugged by the tight walls of Kendall's asshole. It has been twitching uncontrollably beneath his cargo shorts for a while now and the kinky idea he'd soon put into practice would certainly bring both of the boys to a mighty orgasm. So, finally reaching the laundry room, he took the last object to make the blonde's fantasy real and placed them inside the box of toys under Kendal's bed. After it was all set, he moved to the living room, sitting on the orange cushion of the couch until it was time to make Kendall beg for his cock like a worthless bitch again.

James was in charge. There was no doubt about that. He told Jett to take Carlos to the amusement park as an apology for forcing him to do what he didn't want to. And to get the apartment empty, he bought two tickets for Katie and Mrs. Knight for a play with their favorite actor. They were so excited that left three hours earlier. Logan was with Camille, pretending that he was a heterosexual man. Now all he had to do was wait for Kendall to come back from the Rocque Records. The blond had to record all the songs again and had no clue what the pretty boy had in store for him. James then heard the door being unlocked and opened, revealing the boy he was waiting with a not so happy face.

"Oh, hey James. I'm so tired. I don't want to hear about Gustavo until the day I die." Kendall commented closing the door and throwing the keys over the counter.

"Aww, poor Kendie. Come here." The brunette said smirking and watched the boy slowly move to the orange couch and sit next to him. The blonde's green eyes looked at him with some sort of a hunger and James wanted to satiate the boy. So in a sudden movement, he pulled Kendall into his lap and laid the smaller torso upon his arm in order to see the surprised look in the pale boy's face before lowering his head and pull their lips together. Kendall closed his eyes and let James dominate him in the kiss. The pretty boy loved to be in control and the way his blond lover melted at his slightest touch. He forcefully shoved his tongue inside the other mouth, now familiarized with the wet cavern. Kendall moaned into the kiss when James' hand slipped inside his shirt and found its way until the soft nipple, pinching and teasing the bud until it got hard. After he achieved it, he pulled away to leave the blond wanting more. "Tell me Kendie… You want it rough? Want my huge cock deep in your tight little ass?"

"Oh God, yes. _Please_." Kendall wasn't even undressed yet, but it didn't stop him from start begging. The pale singer caressed James' hard chest through the tank top, trying to wake up the animal inside him. "Please daddy. I've been so bad. I need you to punish me."

"Not so fast my little whore. Gotta get you ready first." James warned before pulling Kendall in his arms like a bride and standing up. The boy was carried to his room and thrown hardly on the mattress. His shirt was tore off his body before being thrown to the other side of the room. After that he watched the brunette open his box and pulling two pieces of ropes out of it. Then James moved his larger body upon Kendall's and tightly grabbed both of the blond's wrists, placing them above his head. "You're mine Kendie. Now you can only finger yourself and cum thinking of me."

"Yes daddy. I only cum for you." Kendall said breathing quickly. He was so eager to have sex with the brunette that didn't see him tying his wrists to the headboard. It was so tight that it would surely leave marks on his pale skin. He didn't enjoy it so much because he really wanted to touch the toned body hovering upon his. "Oh God…"

"Now let's take these pants off." James said grabbing unbuttoning the jeans and pulling it down. He decided to left the pair of boxer shorts on, only to tease the blond for a little while. Kendall moaned and the pretty boy knew he wanted to see his naked body. "I got a surprise for you my little whore."

"Yes. Please let me see it daddy." The blond said and it was all James needed to hear. The pretty boy left the room, leaving a curious pale singer behind. But when he came back, Kendall almost lost it. The taller boy was standing at the doorway, wearing a pair of leather pants and black combat boots. Kendall enjoyed the fact his lover wasn't wearing a shirt. He loved to see that six-pack and couldn't take his eyes off it whenever it was in display. He also admired how small the taller boy's nipples were tiny compared to his big and juicy pecs. He fought to free himself but he knew the restrains tying him to the headboard would make sure he couldn't be able to do it. "Damn it…"

"So needy. Just the way I like it." James pointed put watching Kendall trying to free his hands to either touch himself or worship the man that got him into bondage sex. The tanned torso had a V shape, almost like it was pointing down to the blond's desire. And to add more sorrow to the already tied boy, James walked closer to the bed until he was close to the headboard. He leaned forward and got his mouth closer to Kendall's ear, making sure the blond was able to feel his hot breath. "I guess you'd prefer if I take this off, don't you? You'll never guess what's underneath this."

The tied boy was surprised when James went to the other side of the room, standing in front of the bed before turning his body around until his back was facing his band mate's very eyes. In one shift movement James pulled his leather pants down. Right in front of the blond there was a hunk in a tight bright red thong. He kept the combat boots on and it made everything hotter. Now, the once lose material of Kendall's boxer shorts was now stretched and forming a tent in the front part of it. Those sun kissed and bubbly ass cheeks added to the way the strap between them was out of sight could make any man on Earth turn gay. Now he realized how bad he wanted to have that body under his palms. James somehow knew it and what was a kink for Kendall, turned into torture. "You like it Kendie-boy? I bought it especially for you."

"So sexy." Kendall whispered and saw the pretty boy return to his previous position facing him, before climbing on the bed. The brunette set himself upon the blond's body, but he was standing on his hands and toes which were positioned on either side of the pale body. "Your muscles are so hot. Makes me wanna…"

"Touch them? Feel them?" James completed the unfinished sentence earing a long moan from the blond boy underneath him. "Too bad you can't."

"Please James… Untie me. I need your body." Kendall begged with high pitched voice. That was exactly what the pretty boy wanted. Now the blond was sounding like a bitch.

"Sorry, can't do it. I guess I'll just leave you like this while I…" James grunted and Kendall understood what he meant. In an incredible display of manliness, the brunette bent his elbows in order to lower his body until their clothed penises touched. Then it was lifted again until it was high in the air once again. He repeated the process multiple times, doing push-ups above Kendall to tease the boy as much as he could. It was certain his band mate was enjoying the show. Those emerald eyes watched the striations under the thin skin of James' pecs and the bulging of the biceps everytime the strong body went up and down. Ok, Kendall was into muscles, so what? Nobody would feel different if they were in his place. "The gym was closed today so…"

"Damn it!" Kendall moaned at the constant abuse of his painful erection whenever James' body was lowered upon his. He could feel how heavy the monster penis was even when flaccid and hugged by a tight silk fabric of the red thong. The undergarment was so small that the front part did a horrible job trying to hide the pretty boy's private parts for the short pubic hair was partially uncovered. Kendall bit his lower lip because his own underwear didn't have the space he needed as his hard on was also trying to find a way out of it. "Daddy, I… _unf_…"

"What is it bitch? Is this shit turning you on? I know it is." James said cockily knowing the blond wouldn't last much longer. He was starting to feel his undies getting tighter as his hardening length stretched the spandex. So he decided to put an end on it by bending his knees until they touched the mattress. Then he moved his torso down a little to rub his toned stomach against the throbbing shaft of the pale boy. "Here, feel my abs baby. You know you can't resist them."

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Kendall warned closing his eyes. And the way his cockhead was tortured by the hard buds on James' stomach was more than enough to take him over the edge. The front part of his boxers begun to get soaked by the huge amount of semen his cock was shooting. He came so hard that his seed passed through the cotton fibers and filled the pretty boy's navel. After he was done, he was panting and was surprised to see that his penis remained erect. "Oh God."

"Just like a fucking slut." James said moving his finger to his bellybutton, taking what Kendall left there and guiding it to his mouth. He licked the cream from his pointer, enjoying the taste of it. "Hmm… Nice."

"Please Jamie, let me touch you." Kendall pleaded once more and knowing his wish would be denied.

"You want my cock Kendie-boy? Well, you gotta take it out first… _using your teeth_." James emphasized the last part of the phrase and then straddled the blond's chest. "You have be fast. I don't like to wait."

"Sure, gonna do it right now." Kendall said before lifting his head so his mouth could reach the waistband of the thong. He pulled his lips apart and bit the spandex before trying to undress the growing shaft. He stated to pull it away while his nose grazed against the pubes, making the musk fill his nostrils and his own erection throb. After a while, he was almost freeing the huge dick from its confinements. He pulled harder and he finally did it. The bulbous head knocked his head back and then whole length stood proud pointing up. "Mph…"

"What is it Kendall? You like to get hit by this big cock?" James asked but only a whimper from response. Taking it as an affirmative answer, he gripped the thick base of his manhood and moved it down a few times, hammering the mushroom head against the blond's face. He hit those soft cheeks and the rosy lips with force, smearing precum on the area. "You're so full of surprises baby. But you're not the only one. Today I'll let you suck my cock like the bitch inside you wants."

"Yes please…" Kendall said curious to discover what James meant by that. As the pretty boy finished taking the thong off but still wearing the black boots. As the taller boy turned around, Kendall soon found out how he was going to do the blowjob. Now that he was facing the brunette's backside, he could only watch as James leaned forward and lifted his hips high enough to the head of his penis hover above the blond's mouth. He widely pulled his lips apart letting the taller boy shove it down his throat. And so James did. In one second, he dropped his hips letting the long member dive in the wet cavern. The pale boy went desperate when he felt the heavy balls cover his nose, avoiding him from breathing. "Hmmm…"

"Fuck yeah… Suck it, bitch." James ordered before starting to move his hips up and down, fucking Kendall's mouth. He wanted to bring the blond to his limit so he thrusted faster, loving the choking sounds that filled the room. The shorter singer clearly couldn't take it all inside of him and his trials made him produce a large quantity of saliva. It left his mouth and trailed down his cheeks and chin reaching his neck and the pillow at last. "Just like that… You feel so good!"

In order to move along to get to the next part, James took off the cum soaked boxers. Kendall lifted his hips to help him do it while keeping his job on pleasuring the pretty boy. The brunette licked the insides of the blond's underwear before the sperm dried. He got everything he could from there, but wanted more. So he opened his own mouth and took the six inches of Kendall's manhood inside, sucking it hard to make the boy give him what he wanted. They were doing the famous 69 position. It wasn't like he hasn't done it before. He did with Lucy once, but she complained so much about his weight on her that it didn't work out like the way he expected. Even when she was on top she didn't like the way he used to thrust up into her mouth in order for her to take it all inside. With Kendall there wasn't any complains. He would do the possible and the impossible to get James to fuck him until there was nothing left. Right now Lucy wasn't important. So to make her leave his mind, he roughly squeezed and pulled the blond's balls to make him cum faster while fucking Kendall's lips like he was an inflatable doll. Soon James felt the smaller penis swell inside his mouth before filling it with semen. He swallowed everything and even after it stopped, he continued sucking to get more. When he realized it wouldn't do any good, he pulled his own dick out of Kendall's mouth. Surprisingly the blond singer didn't want to feel his oral cavern empty. He could have asphyxiated with something so big stretching his esophagus, but he didn't care. James then kneeled on the bed, facing the blond with hungry eyes.

"It looks like it won't go down until I get inside you, isn't it Ken?" The pretty boy pointed out as they both looked towards Kendall's groin as the six-inch hard on refused to soften. His own foot long erection throbbed when he looked at the boy in front of him. The singer had his wrists together and tied to the bed post at the same level as the mattress, providing an awesome view of the exposed armpits as the few blond hairs shone because of the drops of sweat that lied there. Those green eyes that didn't leave his body since the beginning. Now they were red because of the rough blowjob and matching perfectly with the swollen lips as the tracks of the saliva that had left the abused mouth and ran down his face was clear to see. "Fuck…"

James then surged forward, wrapping one arm around Kendall's slim waist and pulling the boy for another kiss. It burned. The pretty boy's tongue invaded the blond singer's mouth and he could now taste the precum his giant cock left there. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist loving to feel the larger man's bare ass cheeks against his heels. The pretty boy tasted like sin. His way of having sex could make anyone believe he wasn't human. Kendall simply loved that. And when it was finished, he felt dirty, used, but loved and special at the same time. Now he couldn't take the brunette out of his mind. Their lips kept on dancing along with their tongues. James loved the way Kendall moaned into the kiss when he was rougher by shoving the muscle inside or pulling his dirty blond hair. When it was becoming difficult to keep that up, they parted, gasping for fresh air.

"You'll never want another after I'm done with you." James said and lifted his upper body, reaching both of hand Kendall's nipples, brutally squeezing and pulling the already hard buds until they turned red. The blond squirmed in pain and pleasure, giving a show to the brunette torturing him. James then let go of the blond's chest, sneaking into the box beside them and taking a pair of pegs he previously took from the laundry room and placing them on the abused nipples. "And to make sure you won't cum so fast…"

Another piece of rope was taken out of the box. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw it was tightly wrapped around the base his cock and finalized with a lace, avoiding anything to come out of the slit. James was smiling after it was done and now it was time to make the boy scream, let everyone in Palm Woods know who he belonged to and who was the only one able to make him feel like this

"Fuck me _please_…." Kendall was begging with the high pitched voice again. Who would have guessed the blond would be so sluttish. "Do me from behind daddy."

"That's why I wanted you to keep this." James replied moving his body back turning the kinky boy around, so he was lying on his stomach. He pulled his legs apart and eased his access to the blond's asshole still filled with the vibrating device. After he pulled it out, it didn't take long for him to place his own throbbing member inside that still so tight entrance. The pretty boy groaned loudly when he was buried to the hilt. It slid without further complications because the small amount of saliva from the previous blowjob. Kendall's hands were still tied and the pegs remained keeping the blond's nipples erect. Then he placed himself above Kendall's back and begun moving his hips. The skinny singer loved to feel the heavy weight of James' muscles pressing him down. He could even feel the pretty boy's hard little nipples digging into the flesh of his back.

"So tight for me Kendie… I love that." James said moving faster, smashing a bunch of nerves as he did so. His fingers moved to the soft locks of Kendall's hair and pulled, knowing it would only increase the pain and pleasure of the bottom boy. "Does Jo make you feel like this when you two fuck?"

"No, only you sir. I was born to pleasure you!" Kendall answered feeling the hot breath of his lover hit him on the back of his neck. The bed started creaking because of the added weight of the two bodies as James literally fucked the blond into the mattress. More and more, Kendall was sinking due to the forceful thrusts pushing him down. The smell of musk exhaling from the brunette's sweaty body filled the room, making their primal instincts control their actions in the bondage action. All those things together were too much for Kendall's tortured cock, but the rope around it, wouldn't let him reach the ultimate pleasure. "Jamie… Oh my god! You're so big!"

"And you love that, don't you?" James asked and there was no need of a response. He knew the answer already. Ever since they had they first time they had their first sexual relation together, Kendall simply discarded the toys he spent his spare time getting off by the thought of the brunette. He even had small dildos in the case of if James' dick was small. He didn't care about his size at all. He just wanted the pretty boy to fuck him. But now that he knew that the taller man had an abnormally large dick, all those toys didn't prepare him enough. "Let's make this a little more interesting."

Suddenly, much to Kendall's disappointment, James stopped thrusting. Then the pretty boy turned the blond's body around, so he could face him again. After that, with a dirty smile, the brunette reached into the box one more time. He grabbed two more pieces of rope, awakening the curiosity in his band mate. The blond boy watched his lover take hold of his blond haired legs, putting them in a bent position and tying it so it would stay that way. He wrapped it around the thigh and the calf, so the only thing between them was a strong knot, avoiding the boy to straighten them. As he made sure both legs were the way it should be, he set his body in the middle of them. He placed Kendall's soles on his strong pecs as he moved to a squatting position.

"Ok, enough waste of time. Let's do this shit." James announced and shoved his cock back inside the boy beneath his larger frame. He let out a predator growl muffling the soft whimpers coming from Kendall. He gripped the top of the headboard, so he could piston his hips at an astounding speed. The blond under him was dazzled by the beauty above him. The manner James gritted his teeth, concentrated in doing his best as sweat dripped from his body was an outstanding view. He wanted so much to touch that body, but because of the ropes on several pars of his body, he had to content with James' hard little nipples under his soles and the short skin contact whenever their hips met. "Hmmm… So good!"

"Ahhhh! Yes… Give it to me." Kendall said squeezing his walls around the large intrusion, wanting to hear more of the pretty boy's animalistic grunts. The sound echoed inside the room and filled the boy's ears. "James!"

"Fuck yeah!" James said placing both of his hands on Kendall's shoulder blades before moving his hips back and forth. His pace was fast and hard. So hard that the blond's ass cheeks were getting red from the constant colliding of their hips. Kendall couldn't suppress his moans and it was like fuel to the brunette. Faster and faster he moved, making the pumped veins along the length of his penis harshly rub against the prostrate now smashed by the incredible girth. "Who's your daddy? Tell me you worthless slut!"

"James Diamond!" Kendall said making more precum to ooze from the fat manhood inside of him. It was so much that worked as a lubricant, since James had used none when he went inside. "Oh God…"

"Yeah, scream like the bitch you are. Beg for me to fuck you." James ordered, thinking that maybe it'd help him reach his release. His balls were growing since the day before and it hurt. The pain made James move his hand from Kendall's shoulders to his neck, wrapping his fingers around it. The sweat coming from his pores made the soles pressed against his pectorals slip upwards, making the blond's ankles rest upon the pretty boy's trapezius.

"Oh James! Fuck me harder! Make me your fucking little bitch!" Kendall yelled and it only made another drop of precum to ooze out of the slit of the cock inside him. "Right there! Don't stop daddy… Please fuck me!"

"Not good enough Kendie-boy!" James yelled back frustrated that he couldn't do it. He took hold of Kendall's hair and pulled it, increasing the force of his pounding. Kendall looked at his own groin and could see how tight the rope around the base of his penis was. The head was turning purple and the balls bigger than it have ever been, making him feel what James has been facing these last days.

"Go deeper! I need more of you inside me." Kendall was begging louder. The pounding, the pegs squeezing his nipples, his hands tied… He would be done if it wasn't for the knot that was avoiding him to release. "Please James let me cum! I'll do anything! Just please let me cum."

"No! Not until I do! Now keep begging." James said and suddenly the bed legs broke, making it fall flat on the floor. But it didn't stop him. He continued hammering away, not able to think straight with the pain. He was oozing so much precum, that it passed the amount of an average adult's orgasm. It found a way out and tickled down Kendall's ass. "Shit! Kendall!"

"Oh God I'm gonna cum! James!" The blond screamed not able to contain it once again. Incredibly, the rope tied around the organ snapped and the river of semen was shot right into the blond's face, chest and even the wall behind the destroyed bed. It was all James needed to be sent over the edge as well. "Oh Fuck!"

"Oh Yeah! Fuck, I'm cumming! URGH! KENDALL!" James yelled emptying his balls' content into the hole that gripped his dick. He came so hard that it made him believe Kendall could get pregnant from it. Ropes and ropes were shot, filling the boy to the brim with his essence. He was balls deep inside the blond, but the liquid was fired so intensively that it made his cock be forced out of the widened asshole. He decided to pull out and finish himself on Kendall's chest. After more countless ropes, it was over. James shivered from the immense pleasure. "Damn it!"

"That was…" Kendall started but was interrupted by the pretty boy's lips colliding with his abused ones. How he enjoyed having the taste of such handsome man in his mouth, forcing his tongue inside and showing him who was in charge. He cursed the heavens for not sharing a room with the pretty boy. Carlos was so lucky. He's got to see James when he left the shower, when it was time to go to sleep and in the morning, when it was time to wake up. But he knew whenever the brunette needed release, he would look for him. Just like it happened a while ago. So, after a few minutes, they parted for the inferno their kiss had proportioned was too much to take.

"You're mine and nobody's gonna take you away from me." James replied and it made Kendall's eyes glisten. The blond was feeling once again dirty and used, but at the same time loved and protected. He was aware of the pretty boy's possessive behavior and also didn't care if he was with Lucy or anyone else. He was James' and it was a wonderful feeling. "What did you tell your mom when I did you in her room that day?"

"I told her I was playing hockey there and she believed me. She won't let me play for a month but I don't care. It would've been worse if she had taken you away." Kendall said giving James a few soft kisses while standing buck naked upon a broken bed. "Wanna go for another round?"

"Sorry babe, I've got other things to take care of. But I promise you another round of sex. I'll let you know, ok?" James asked holding Kendall's chin as the blond nodded. He gave one last kiss and untied his band mate, so he could move around. "You've gotta think of an excuse for the broken bed. And since you're great with that, I bet this is gonna be easy for you. See you later babe."

And once again Kendall watched the naked boy leave him behind and their mess to be cleaned. But he didn't care. For a time alone with James he would do anything. And since the pretty boy asked him so kindly, he was more than happy to do a perfect job getting their clothes off the floor and getting the best excuse for his bed to be broken. He was sure his mom would suspect, but he was a great liar. Motivated by James' words, he was feeling confident about it. But what would make him really happy would be if the brunette gives up wearing clothes at all. A body like that should be shown to everyone.

**Please review if you liked it or want to see Kendall again, individually or with more people.**

**For the others, review also if you've got any other ideas of what you want to see on the next chapters. For the thresome, moresome fans, I'll post it soon. I've got some pretty hot ideas added to the ones you've all gave me and I promise you'll all find it pretty hot.**

**You can request a celebrity on a particular scene, man or woman, or obviously characters from the show. I pretty much accept everything and this is a great way for me to practice my writing.**

**Thanks everyone.**


	8. A Piece of Logan for Dessert

**Hey everyone. Thankfully I'm being able to update it faster than before.**

**Again I'm repeating the boys of the band because the multiple requests.**

**Enjoy.**

After the heat left his body, James went was so spent that when he got into his room, he fell on the bed and only woke up the morning after. But when he opened his twinkling hazel eyes, he was sexually hungry. Trying to get his mind off sex at least until the next time he can be able to release, he looked at Carlos' bed next to his and realized the Latino wasn't there. Scratching the sand off his eyes, James got up and walked out the room until the kitchen. Again, no one was there. He looked at the clock and it was past 11 AM. Normally, Mrs. Knight would be there preparing something for lunch. And for James it was bad news. Besides the sexual hunger, he wanted to eat something. A boy like him needed energy for his exercises on the gym and the constant rumble on his stomach was beginning to piss him off. As he went to the fridge to see if there was anything he could eat, he noticed a note on the door of the refrigerator.

'_Boys, I went to the supermarket. Be back until 11. Mrs. Knight.'_

After he finished reading it, he heard his cellphone ringing. He searched around the living room, for the device was nowhere to be seen. After he lifted the orange cushion, he found his phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_James, listen. I know I promised to be home by 11, but because of an accident, the avenue is blocked. I don't know if I'll be able to get back until the afternoon. So, I want you to ask Logan to cook something for you both. Kendall, Katie and Carlos are with me and we'll eat our lunch here, ok?"_

"No problem, Mrs. Knight. See you in a few hours. Bye."

So, he was alone in the apartment with Logan… That wasn't so bad. In fact, there was nothing bad about feeling good. His mind was racing with a plan to what he'd do to the smart boy now that they had the apartment to themselves. After a dirty idea invaded his mind, he realized it was so lustful that his soft member began to swell inside his pajama pants. He reached down and palmed himself, feeling the organ rapidly stiffening tenting the thin material until a giant drop of precum damped the cloth that was trying to contain the growing shaft. Then he decided to remove his hand from there and get everything ready to make Logan scream his name to the heavens, since the shorter singer could be pretty vocal when it came to sex. And James needed to punish him for sleeping with another man.

After everything was set, he went to the room Kendall and Logan shared. Once he passed the doorway, he found the boy still asleep in his bed. The smaller man was lying on his side with one arm under the pillow and legs bent, while breathing calmly by the small passage between those rosy lips. Logan was so tired from studying the whole night that he needed a few hours to rest. But, in order to not waste any more second, James moved closer to the sleeping boy and violently shook him, making Logan's eyes flung open. He had a scared face when he realized the pretty boy was in front of him wearing just a pair of tight blue boxers, with a large bulge on the front part of it.

"It's time to wake up. Now take all your clothes off and put this on." James announced and handed Logan the garment he wanted him to wear. The smart boy looked at it and understood everything right away. He just watched the taller man turn around and walk out the room, giving him a privileged view of the bubbly ass covered by the tight underwear, which had the word 'MASTER' written on it. Logan was curious to know why he would be punished for. But instead of reflecting all of his actions since James pounded him in the hall of the Roque Records, he decided to obey the pretty boy's orders.

James waited for Logan beside the kitchen counter with the dirty thoughts still sailing in his head. And when the smart boy entered the living room, he was sure it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Right in front of him, there was a boy wearing only a white apron. With his hands together, Logan slowly walked closer to the muscular figure. And when they were inches apart, the shorter singer hung his head low, but James lifted it back by his chin. He caressed the pale cheek, knowing how uncomfortable it was for the boy.

"Now… We all know about your cooking skills. So, I want you to cook something for me. Something sweet. Actually, a cake." James said in clear words and it was obvious to him Logan wasn't happy with the idea. The smart boy frowned and in a sudden movement, he hardly slapped James' hand away from his face. Those actions didn't please the pretty boy at all and it gave him reasons to be a little more aggressive. "What the fuck Logan!"

"I'm not your slave you fag! I don't even know why I am like this. I didn't tell anything to Mrs. Knight or Lucy." Logan replied and the pretty boy's features scared him, even though he was confronting the one who took his anal virginity. His fears were right for James suddenly placed his large hand under Logan's jaw, squeezing his cheeks in the process.

"You think I don't know? I saw the way you looked at Taylor when he was giving autographs. How dare you challenge me like that? You're my propriety! And I don't like to know you had sex with another man." James harshly spoke, squeezing Logan's cheek harder, making the smart boy's lips part lightly. It looked so inviting that the taller man lowered his head until their mouths connected. Before Logan could react, James was already shoving his tongue inside his wet cavern. Instinctively he closed his eyes and let the pretty boy do whatever he wanted. James was kissing him so roughly, that after a few seconds, Logan was already trying to part because the lack of hair in his lungs. When he thought he would pass out, James broke the kiss. Logan was gasping for air, but he was still being held by the maxillary. "Now get on this fucking kitchen and make me the cake I kindly asked you to."

Then the pretty boy let go of the shorter singer's face and watched him walk to the sink and get everything he needed to make the cake. All the while James had the wonderful view of Logan's ass cheeks, marked by the tan line he loved so much. And he loved it even more when the shorter boy had to bow his upper body, making the buttocks part and the again puckered asshole come into view. It happened a few times, until Logan got all the necessary ingredients for him to prepare the sweet. He was planning on making a vanilla cake filled with cherry and white chocolate. He would use the whipped cream for the top layer. But he wasn't enjoying it as much as he did the other times. He knew James was up to something, for he wouldn't ask for him to make a cake out of nowhere. And the suspense was only making it worse.

"You see, I still need to punish you for letting Taylor fuck you. You need to learn that I'm the only man allowed to touch you." James said walking towards Logan until his front was standing behind the smart boy's backside. The boy didn't say anything, but could feel the heat coming from the taller man's figure. Then he felt something hit his ass hard. But again he dared not to talk. Once again he was hit by the unknown object and tried to hold a moan. His body jerked forward everytime he was spanked and with the corner of his eye, he could see a wooden spoon in James' hand. The utensil disappeared once again as it collided with the reddening cheeks. He tried to focus on the preparation of the cake, but the constant assault of his butt was a trigger to an inevitable erection. Logan's cut dick grew along with the spanking until it was fully hard, throbbing violently and tenting the fabric of the apron. "You say you're not a fag. But you can't hide it from me."

"I'm not a queer. I only behaved like that so you could stop raping me." Logan said and he heard the spoon fall on the floor. His ass was probably redder than a tomato. He gulped dryly and waited for the worse. He stayed still until he felt James press his larger body against his own. The pretty boy's clothed erection rest upon his ass crack, twitching uncontrollably thanks to the physical contact. After that he felt a hand wrap around his neck and another sneak beneath the apron, stroking his erect dick. Logan closed his eyes for the pleasure of a burning hand on his organ was too much to bear. "Stop, _please_…"

"As if you wanted it. I saw Taylor's pictures under your mattress Logie. Did you tell him to stop when he put his dick in your cunt? Don't try to fight 'coz you'll lose if you do." James said obviously jealous for the fact that the smart boy prized the Twilight actor more than him. And that was something he couldn't stand. With the anger boiling his blood, he moved his fist around the 8 ½ inch cut dick faster, tightening his grip. It made Logan's moans get louder and longer, signaling he was close. "Cum for me Logie…"

And so he did. The order made his cock spasm a few times as the first jet of cum was expelled from his balls. His member kept its work on spraying the creamy cum, coating the pretty boy's fingers. After more six ropes, Logan was dry while James' hand was covered with his semen. The taller singer carefully removed his hand from there until it was above the bowl the smart boy had put some of the ingredients for the cake. The cum dripped from James' knuckles and fell inside the bowl. Logan was panting and silently watched the pretty boy's actions. It was a crazy idea. But it didn't stop him. After it was done, James squatted down and was now facing the beet red ass cheeks.

"Keep mixing." He ordered and Logan moved the spoon around and around, making his spunk disappear between the other products. James slapped it so hard that the sound echoed in the room. Then he kneaded both cheeks in his hands, giving it rough squeezes before parting them to get to the precious hole. It practically begged James to be widened again by his foot long penis. He gave it a long lick and moaned at the delicious taste. "Hmmm… This tastes so good! But I think it could be a little better."

With that said the pretty boy opened the door of the cabinet beneath the sink and got the honey jar. After he opened it, he poured a decent amount of the creamy substance on the top of Logan's ass and watched it slowly slide down between those beautiful globes of flesh. When it gathered on the smart boy's pucker, he squeezed the buttocks together and moved one against another spreading the honey on both cheeks before parting them again and looking at his work.

"You're gonna make me so fat Logie…" James said before moving his head forward and beginning his work on licking the sweet off his ass by the edge of his honey mess, before deepening his face further between those reddened mounds until the only place left to clean was the entrance to James' lust. He circled the rim of the puckered hole before sinking his tongue into the tight ring of muscles, loosening them and forcing his way inside. Logan was rock hard again and throbbing with need. The pretty boy realized it and his hand once again wrapped around the hot erection and stroking it in time with the movement of his tongue. Suddenly he removed his face from the middle of the smart boy's buttocks and gave the left one a hard bite. He knew it would make Logan reach his climax, and got his fingers around the boy's sack, avoiding his balls to expel more cum. A loud yell echoed in the room as James uncovered the 8-inch length, before reaching for the bowl and positioning it under the tortured dick. "Ok boy, you can cum now."

Just as the taller singer removed his hand from Logan's privates, the smart boy blew a nut and shot the content that was trapped in his balls into the bowl. It was a reasonable bigger load as seven jets of semen were dumped into the mix of ingredients. Logan was panting again for how rough the pretty boy was being. He realized there was no way he could prevent James' actions for he knew how the taller man behaved when he got jealous. And the jealousy was intensified by Logan's conduct in the last couple of days. So, he stood still as James got up and removed his blue boxers, freeing the monster that the smart boy was now familiar with.

"I guess you'd like to know that I threw away Taylor's photos and put some of my best shots under your mattress. Now you can jerk off at the image of a real man instead of losers." James said in Logan's ear who incredibly felt his dick getting hard once more. Even though he wanted to look at the pictures the pretty boy gave to him, he stood there pouring the mixed ingredients with two loads of cum into the cake pan. When it was done, James suddenly spun Logan around so he could look at his scared eyes. "Look at me. I think it's time for you to make me feel good."

The pretty boy placed his pointer into the honey jar and guided his finger to his own little nipple, making sure it was covered with the sweet before placing his hand behind Logan's head and pulling his mouth towards the sticky hardened bud. The smart boy licked and sucked it, getting all the honey off James' left nipple until he had got to taste the nub under the slimy substance since the taller man's skin was much better than the thing that covered it. He kept swirling his tongue around the areola while his hand knead the boy's right pectoral and the other caressed the hot erection that longed for more body contact.

"Oh yeah Logie… Just like that. Don't stop." James said forcing Logan to take more of his skin into his mouth. The smart boy sucked harder, as if he wanted it to stay hardened after they were done. The action was so hot for Logan that he removed his hand from James' pec and moved to his own hard dick, stroking himself while working hard to pleasure the taller singer. The pretty boy's hand travelled Logan's back, until it got on his still reddened ass. He pulled one cheek apart from the other, so his honey covered finger slipped into the loosened ring of muscles of the smart boy's asshole. James moved it in and out, making sure to smear the sweet on Logan's inner walls before shoving another finger inside. "Are you a queer now Logie?"

"Go to hell!" The shorter boy said, quickly returning to his job sucking James' nipple. The pretty boy decided to take things to the next level. In a sudden movement, he put his whole hand inside Logan's hole, fisting him and pulling the boy to an even bigger orgasm. The smart boy hummed into James' chest, signaling he was about to burst. And when it was the perfect time, the taller boy removed his hand from Logan's hole, letting it clench completely so it could stay tight for when he made his way inside with his cock. And just like he was planning Logan bit down his nipple hard as the boy came for the third time, shooting his balls content in eight long jets of cum on the hot skin of James' lower abs and penis, covering the length of it with his boiling spunk. After Logan finished riding it out, he pulled his head away from the pretty boy's chest and his eyes widened at what he had done. The skin around James' nipple was red as his own ass while his semen dripped from the long shaft. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry James. I didn't mean to do this…"

In a surprising behavior, James pulled Logan for a kiss, in order to make him to stop talking. He stroked the cum the smart boy left on his cock and using it as a lube for what was about to happen. But for now he enjoyed the taste of Logan's mouth, exploring his oral cavern as if he hasn't done it before. And when the smart boy melted into his dominant way of kissing, James pulled their lips apart.

"Just shut the fuck up and bend over." James ordered and Logan turned around, and lowered his upper body over the stove, giving the pretty boy's the access to his now clenched asshole. James gripped his cock and lined the head with the entrance, once again loosening the rim muscles and making his way into the reddened ass until he couldn't go any further. He didn't wait for Logan to adjust and pulled his hips back only to move forward again and repeat the procedure over and over so he could her the erotic skin slapping sound. Logan, on the other side, was moaning and whimpering for the increasing speed of James' thrusts. "Just like that Logie. Squeeze my dick… Fuck!"

"Shit! Ahhhh!" The smart boy couldn't hold his cursing and with effort, he turned the oven on so he could heat it up before putting the cake pan inside. Incredibly, the heat coming from their combined bodies helped it along and it soon reached the necessary temperature. Never slowing his pounding, James watched as Logan's body jolted forward several times while trying to put the cake pan inside. With difficulty he was able to do so. And from that moment, it needed 45 minutes for the cake to bake properly. "James…"

The pretty boy knew it was getting too hot for Logan to stay there so he took hold of his waist and pulled out before lying down on the floor with his feet flat on the ground. In a couple of seconds Logan sat down on James' lap, with the 12 inch cock deeper inside of his ass. He leaned back and began to ride the taller man who had his hands on his waist to help Logan move faster on his length. To make it more pleasurable for both of them, James started to thrust up into the smart boy's abused hole everytime the body went down.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck Logie, so tight!" James said placing his hands on the back of Logan's knees and pulling them up so he could assault the boy's hole at a faster pace. Feeling his dick at full mast once again, the shorter sing wrapped his fingers around his already throbbing length, milking it for all that was worth. "Scream my name."

"James!" Logan yelled trying to move his hand at the same speed as the pretty boy's thrusts, but it was too fast. And the way his prostrate was being aggressively hammered made his balls churn for the fourth time since they started. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum!"

As warned, Logan shot another load of cum, this time onto his own chest. Nine ropes of semen passed through the slit and covered his torso while the constant thrusting helped him ride it out. After that, Logan was suddenly lifted from there and James changed their positions again. In a blink of an eye, the smart boy had the right side of his face hardly presses on the kitchen floor while his ass was up in the air thanks to his bent knees. He was stuck that way for James' hand held Logan's head down while the pretty boy placed his feet several inches away the boy's knees and bent his own to plunge his rock hard rod down and into the boy's widened hole.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Logan yelped as he felt James' heavy balls slap his ass, reddening it even more. The animal awaken inside the pretty boy groaned and grunted loudly as he moved his cum covered penis inside and out the still all so tight hole. The shorter singer could feel the thick drops of swear dripping from James' fit body after it left his pores. He always avoided this lifestyle and no matter how much he tried, it didn't seem to convince the taller man. "Stop!"

"Never! Your ass is mine and I've got to fuck you as many times I want!" James said to prove Logan he was indeed his propriety. And that denial coming from the smart boy, only made it better. His way of pretending he was heterosexual somehow made his inner walls clench tighter around the humongous length moving roughly back and forth. But even with all those things together, James felt his balls reaching an alarming size due to their growing and stocking cum inside of them. "I'm your master, you hear me?"

"Yes master!" Logan replied and received a loud growl as response. He unconsciously moved his hand to the again erected member dangling between his legs and stroked it moaning from the pleasure of the rough movements inside of his body. He knew James was strong since he liked to work his body and build a pleasurable image to whoever looked at it. But he wasn't aware of the strength of many men inside those beefy muscles. And Logan couldn't believe it either when he felt his balls tighten and expel his seed onto the floor beneath him. Ten long ropes of semen were shot onto the ground and after it was over, he let his spent body fall upon his own mess. It made the cock inside him leave his hole and slap James in the abs before coming back to its erected position. "Oh God…"

"Get up Logie. You've got work to do." James ordered giving Logan a hard slap on his bubbly ass cheeks. The smart boy sighed deeply and stood up, displaying his cum soaked privates before taller singer bowed and licked it off the oversensitive skin of the flaccid cock. Logan moaned and after he was clean from his cum mess, James lied on the floor again and waited for him to sit on his cock again. "C'mon. You know what to do."

Logan straddled the larger body again, but this time he was facing the pretty boy. He gripped the long shaft and lined it with his clenched hole before descending his body until his ass was again touching James' pelvis. After that, he wasted no time in move up and down on the thick pole, not sure if he was able to survive the sex after it was over. Even feeling his own cock harden for the sixth time, he didn't believe he would be able to cum again.

"Come here." James said and pulled Logan's head down so they would kiss while the smart boy grinded their hips together. The taller man moved his free hand to the reddened ass cheek, giving it another hard slap before kneading it hardly enough to feel Logan moan into the kiss. They parted seconds after and the short singer went back to his work on bouncing on the 12 inch manhood as his on 8 incher bobbed along his movements. "Faster!"

"Yes master." Logan said flexing his legs at a rapid pace and steading himself placing his palms upon the thick pecs. While James' hand was holding onto Logan's buttock, he used his other hand to stroke the untouched cock. They were drenched in sweat and the smell of sex couldn't get more pungent. All of those things together sent Logan over for the sixth time. "_Unf_…"

"Yeah… Cover me with it." James ordered and he felt the boiling semen leave the smart boy's testicles and land on his toned chest, before he used the hand that was around the spasming length to his torso, spreading Logan's essence on his skin, making it glisten due to the layer of sperm covering him. Angry at the persistence of James on teasing him like that, Logan kept his riding action while his hand travelled down to grab the pretty boy's sack. "What the hell? Shit!"

"Cum you son of a bitch!" Logan yelled and tightened his grip on James' balls. The squeezing of the swollen genitals was what he needed to cum. He removed his hand and moved his body even faster, milking the column of flesh inside him. But before James climaxed, Logan lifted his body a little too high, making the cock slip from the hole and rest between the pale ass cheeks.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! ARGH! LOGAN!" James warned reaching out to grab his own throbbing member and stroking it as he let his orgasm hit him. His cock grew stiffer and his balls got into position, tightening themselves and let the spunk travel the length of his shaft before being shot into the air and falling on the boy's back and sliding down. He came so hard that Logan could feel the weight of his semen as it gathered on his backside before falling onto the pretty boy's short pubes. I took half a minute for it to stop spraying the sperm and James face turned red due to his heavy breathing and the pain in his arm for stroking himself for a long time. "Damn! I needed that!"

Suddenly the aggressive manner of James' actions seemed to disappear and he was back to his own jumpy and cocky self. Logan looked at the cake and saw it was ready. It looked beautiful and ready for the decoration work.

"I'm gonna take a shower. When I'm back, I want a piece of that wonderful cake alright?" James said giving Logan a soft kiss on the cheek before walking away. After he was gone, the smart boy removed the cake from inside the oven and placed it above the counter. Before decorating the baked sweet, he cleaned the messy kitchen and his own body with paper towels. He wrapped the apron around his waist and heard the front door being opened.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry for the delay." Mrs. Knight said entering with lots of bags and placing them above the counter. "Oh, a cake."

"NOOOO!"

**Ok, if you liked this or have any request, please review and let me know. Again, it can be a celebrity, a character of the show, not mattering if it's a man or a woman.**

**The ones who asked just for the pairling and signed the review as a guest, I need more information about a context or anything elso to make it more personal.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Carlos, the Patient

**Hey everyone.**

**I'm posting chapter nine and it's a little shorter than the other ones.**

**I'm sorry for that, but I was really tired.**

**But I promise the other ones will be better.**

**Enjoy.**

After what succeed, James never felt so relieved. He wasn't sweating, he wasn't aroused and he even thought of calling Lucy saying he was sorry for treating her bad. But that feeling didn't last long. After he had got to see Carlos entering the apartment with the usual Goofy had, he suddenly felt a desire to play with that childish spirit once more. He looked at the innocence in the Latino's face and it never failed to turn him on. And Carlos eating cotton candy and holding a rope attached to a balloon, made him look like a virgin. Even though he knew the short boy couldn't be labeled that way. So, like it had been happening since the sexual heat hit him, James already had an idea of how to make an afternoon with the Hispanic singer much more fun. He was lucky that Mrs. Knight left the apartment with Katie because to stimulate her to start hiking every day. Kendall and Logan were out as well due to their appointments at the dentist. They went together and left the place empty for James to make his own clinic at the 2J. He had everything planned and couldn't wait to put his dirty thoughts into practice. So after Carlos came back to their condominium eating a corndog, he could finally get to release and he knew the Latino would enjoy it just like him

"What the fuck!" Carlos exclaimed when he looked at James wearing nothing but one of Logan's lab smocks. Since the pretty boy was much taller than the smart singer, the hem of his medical garment covered only the necessary. And by necessary, it meant until the middle of his muscular thighs. He was with his glasses. Something he would never do since he thought it would destroy his perfect face. He was also holding a clipboard, showing that he didn't miss any detail. "James, I…"

"Please call me Dr. Diamond. You're late Mr. Garcia. Could you please follow me until my office?" The almost naked man said and then Carlos understood everything. The Latino smiled broadly and threw his corndog in the trash can. He happily walked closer to taller singer and kept looking inside his hazel eyes as he walked into their shared room. He was followed by the pretty boy who closed the door behind him and locked it before sitting down on his computer chair while pretending to look at the papers on the clipboard. Carlos sat down on the small bench they had in the room and waited for the next words. "Mr. Garcia, I gotta be honest with you. The exams showed me that your prostrate is not in good condition."

"Ja-, I mean, Dr. Diamond… Is there anything you could to revert the situation?" Carlos asked entering the character and trying to keep a serious face. "I know you're a great doctor and I need your opinion about this."

"Well, there is something we can do, but most men don't agree with this kind of procedure." James started feeling his member harden between his legs. "We could do a prostrate massage."

"I'll do anything doctor Diamond. My body is yours to you make me feel good again." Carlos replied knowing it would turn the pretty boy on. He was right for his words made the hardening penis under reach its full mast under the white fabric and it enticed the Hispanic boy who unconsciously licked his lips.

"Ok then. Please take your clothes off." James said waiting for the boy to do what he told him to. Carlos smiled before standing up. He grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it off in one movement. The square pecs and toned abs added to the caramel skin was an incredible view for the pretty boy. Then Carlos' hand went to his jeans, to pop the button and open the zipper before dropping them down after he kicked his shoes off. After the pants and boxers were around his ankles, he stepped out of them and standing naked in front of his band mate. "Now I want you to get on the bed. We gotta get you ready for this."

"Sure. I trust you." Carlos said and did what he was told, lying his back down on his bed and lifting his legs with his hands to give James access to his puckered asshole. His own dick rested upon his belly, erected and already leaking precum. "Will it hurt doctor?"

"Frankly I think you'll enjoy the feeling. But if it gets too uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop right away." James warned putting on a rubber glove on his large hand. He lubed it up and sat down on his chair before rolling to stay closer to the bed. He teased his gloved middle finger around the ring of muscles before his hungry eyes, but he tried to hold his primal desires in order to keep their role-play. "Ok, now I'll ease it inside, so we can start the treatment."

Carlos only moaned in response, waiting for the delicious feeling of James' long fingers taking care of his inner walls. As the digit slid into his hole, his breath quickened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pretty boy smiled at Carlos' reaction and moved his finger further inside, stimulating the bunch of nerves on its way until he found a small bump. He pressed it carefully before increasing the pressure against the gland and decided to add another finger.

"You're doing great. Now, I'll have to insert another one." James announced and again only moans and whimpers could be heard. He slipped his pointer inside, only for Carlos to arch his back off the bed. He was clearly enjoying making the Latino so aroused and the pretty boy himself was twitching and leaking precum under the lab coat. He couldn't wait anymore. Thanks to the relaxed state of his band mate, he withdrew his fingers and gathered them in order to push his whole hand inside with full caliber. He heard Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs and the exciting sounds went straight to his cock, hardening it even more. "Yeah, just like that."

"Oh God! This feels so good…" Carlos said squirming at James' actions inside his body and fought the feeling of orgasm as it was built gradually. "Touch me."

"Mr. Garcia, please compose yourself. I'll touch you, but only because it's a part of the treatment." James said and wrapped his bare hand around the 7 inches of flesh that stood hard as a rock. He stroked it in time with the movement of his hand against the boy's prostrate. It only added pleasure to the Latino's horny state, now that he was pinching his own brown hard nipples. His breathing turned into heavy pants, signaling that he was indeed close. "Fuck…"

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Carlos announced feeling the movements on and in his private parts getting faster as James milked his cock until he saw the jets of semen leave the slit. It sprayed into the air like a volcano and it was quite a view for the taller singer. The thick cream covered the pretty boy's hand and it then started to drip onto the short pubes of the Latino. "Holy shit!"

"That was great. Your prostrate will soon be healthy." James said removing his hand from inside the boy and placing his cum soaked fingers into Carlos' mouth for him to clean them up. The shorter boy happily licked his own seed off the tanned skin of James' digits, enjoying the taste of it. After it went down his throat, he watched the pretty boy get on the bed, between his legs and holding his body up. Carlos lifted his own upper body in order to kiss his lover who couldn't look hotter with the glasses. Their tongues battled, and even knowing he couldn't win James to dominate the kiss, he tried, only receiving rougher brush of their lips. His hands cared to unbutton the smock that stand in his way to the hard muscles on James' torso. He pulled the garment off the pretty boy's shoulders before moving his palms to caress and knead the hard pectorals before moving to the little nipples only to play with the hardened buds. "We gotta get back to the treatment, Mr. Garcia."

"Please take care of me, Dr. Diamond." Carlos said into the kiss feeling the bulbous head of James' cock rub against his entrance. The pretty boy grabbed his own length and guided it further inside the still tight heat of the Latino's asshole, now that it was clenched. The Hispanic boy remained with his lips against James' ones, loving the feeling of being stretched once again. Every time he thought the taller man was completely inside him, he felt another inch being shoved and reach further into his body. He was moaning so much that he had to part the kiss for his erotic sounds to leave his mouth properly. "Oh my God, you're so big…"

"This is crucial for the recovery of your prostrate, Mr. Garcia. Just relax." James said smiling at the boy who was sweating for the things his body was experience. Carlos wanted to punch him everytime he called him 'Mr. Garcia' but he couldn't feel better. He was rock hard once again and he knew if he touched himself, it would only bring him into another powerful orgasm. So, when he felt James' swollen balls hit his ass cheeks, he wrapped his legs around the pretty boy's waist, pulling him for another quick, but delicious kiss. "Ready?"

"Always." Carlos gave James permission and the taller singer moved his hips back only to thrust forward with force. He begun with slow but hard pounds into the body under his which soon started to gain speed. The sound of skin slapping filled the room and fought with the shorter boy's moans to be the loudest. Carlos body jolted forward everytime James thrusted into him. It made both of them to sweat more and the way the taller man's body glistened under the light was a turn on for the Latino. He moved his hands down to the flexing ass to squeeze the fat buttocks and to encourage the pretty boy to move faster. "You're so hot, Jamie."

"Oh yeah? Trying to seduce your doctor Mr. Garcia? You better stop right now." James warned as the heat that irradiated from their bodies blurred the lens of his glasses. He took them off and tossed to the other side of the room, not caring if they were broken. The only thing on his mind was to make the heat leave his body and his balls to stop swelling due to the amount of semen they were producing and stocking inside his testicles. They were slapping against the shorter boy's ass and it was a great feeling for both of them. "Can you feel it? Can you feel your fucking prostrate being massaged?"

"Oh yeah… It feels good!" Carlos moaned and gripped the taller boy's ass tighter, feeling the strong muscles of the tanned glutes flex and harden everytime the hips surged forward. Thinking that he would need a time before he came for the second time, Carlos pushed James off him, making him land with his butt on the soft mattress. And before the pretty boy could react, the Latino placed his mouth around the throbbing length that arched out from his pelvis. He bobbed his head and everytime his face went down, he took more of the hard member inside his oral cavern, while his hand took care of massaging the swollen balls.

"Fuck yeah babe… Keep going." James groaned whipping the sweat from his forehead. His fingers went to the back of Carlos' head to make sure he took all of him. Sometimes the Hispanic boy had to pull it off only to lube it up with a spit. He carried on sucking the large penis, trying not to gag around the throbbing column of flesh, but his careful way of blowjob wasn't doing any good. James' pushing his head down several times made him choke much more than the last time they had sex. "God… You feel so fucking awesome. I love your mouth. Suck me like the slut you are!"

The oral action was too rough for Carlos. He was producing so much saliva that it reached James' mouth and soaked them in the process. The head of the long dick abused his throat just like it did to his prostrate a few moments before. It made its way inside, not caring about anything. But the strange part was that Carlos loved it. He enjoyed having the genitals of a sex god in his mouth for it was the longest, the thickest and the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. After James came into his life and fucked the hell out of him, he stopped running around girls for he knew none of them could get him to feel the same thing he felt whenever the pretty boy was around. Now he understood why James was so arrogant and even that it was offensive for some people, for Carlos it made him even sexier.

After a while, the taller boy began to grab the ass cheeks of the Latino, now that they were high up in the air since Carlos had his back arched. Sometimes he would slap the caramel skin of his glutes, wanting to feel his cock inside of it one more time. And surely get to massage that prostrate again. He could feel that bump as he went inside the tight hole. He enjoyed the sex with each one of his partners he'd been since Lucy went away. But each one of them had a special characteristic that made each one incredible to sleep with. With the Latino wasn't different. The childish, jumpy behavior made sex much more fun.

"C'mon babe, I want your ass. Come ride Dr. Diamond." James said letting Carlos get his lips off his cock. That swollen mouth turned into a smile and the eyes glistened. Soon the Hispanic boy straddled his lover, gripped the hot shaft under his ass and lined it with his hole before dropping his body, sitting on James' lap with a big tool back inside his body. He wrapped his arms around James shoulders and began his movements, pulling his body up until the mushroom tip remained inside before dropping his weight down at full force. He felt James' hand collide with the skin of his ass, stimulating him to speed his actions up. "Faster baby."

"Yes Dr. Diamond." Carlos said practically bouncing on the pretty boy's tanned cock. Now that it was extra lubed thanks to his blowjob, it slid easier inside. He could feel the fat veins along the big member brush against his inner walls, teasing him like never before. But the best part was the huge head as it violently smashed his prostrate, stimulating him into the approaching orgasm. Sometimes he would just grind his hips against James' only to feel that foot long tool stay deep inside. But the large hand on his buttock made him aware that the pretty boy liked it more when he rode him. "God, I love your cock!"

"Oh yeah baby? Show me." James said and Carlos knew what he meant. In a couple of seconds the Latino was riding him as fast as he could. The taller man's hands went to his hips to help him go up and down steadily as his mouth went to Carlos' nipple to suck the brown bud. The Hispanic boy's dick brushed against the famous washboard abs that belonged to the pretty boy, who still haven't found a way to cum before something happened to his balls. The only feeling they provided was pain as the length of his penis gave him the warm feeling of pleasure. The sweat between James' back and the wall helped his body slide down onto the mattress. And that was what made him want to change the position. "Hands and knees now!"

Carlos gave him a kiss before standing on all fours for his man. The cheeks parted due to the way he was gave James a full view of the widened hole and it made the pretty boy's member throb with need. He kneeled on the bed and licked between the globes of Carlos' ass before shoving his manhood back inside. He dug his nails into the caramel skin of the narrow hips, to hold the Latin body in place because of his powerful thrusts. He moved back and forth, while his mouth stayed opened because of his heavy breathing. He was amazed at his cock disappearing inside the tight ass of his Hispanic patient.

"Yes! Massage me Dr. Diamond!" Carlos said looking back with his innocent face and earned a burning kiss as reward. James lowered his upper body and pulled the Latino's head to deepen the kiss and shove his tongue down Carlos' throat. He never stopped his pounding, loving the way the body under him was shoved forward because of it. Then he parted the kiss, but still pressed his lips on the caramel skin of the Latino's shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around Carlos' torso, literally fucking him doggy style. "Shit!"

"Squeeze my dick babe. Take the cum out of me." James said and felt the walls clench around him. For obeying, the pretty boy's hand got on the Latino's leaking cock, to milk him into a hard orgasm. It didn't take long for the Hispanic boy to coat the long fingers around his member and the bed sheets under his body. The stroking helped him ride it out while James was nearly exploding for his own unpleasant feeling to have his balls turning blue. But the trigger to his own orgasm was watch Carlos grab his tanned wrist and get the pretty boy's fingers close to his mouth to lick his own seed of James' hand. "Fuck."

"Fill me Dr. Diamond. Drench my asshole with your cum." Carlos said while cleaning James' hand with his hot tongue. It was enough for the pretty boy to feel his balls tighten.

"Oh, Fuck! God Damn it!" James yelled thankful to feel a long shiver took over his body as the big amount of semen travelled the length of his shaft and was dumped into the tight walls of Carlos' ass. The Latino felt his prostrate being drowned by the creamy substance flooding his insides and it was a wonderful feeling. He wanted to keep it there, but it was simply too much. It forced James' cock out of his ass and after the pretty boy removed it from there. But before the red manhood stopped shooting, Carlos put his lips around the head, feeling it spasm as more of the cum went down his throat while James stroke himself. After it was done, the Hispanic boy smiled, looking up at his lover and was enchanted by how beautiful he looked with messy hair and covered in sweat. James pulled him into a sweet kiss, and soon they parted. "You're cured."

"Thanks Dr. Diamond. You're the best." Carlos said and they went to take a shower together. When they were neat, they had dinner while changing glances. Surely Carlos wasn't into girls anymore. In fact, he could only think of himself into sex with James. Actually, pretty much everyone the pretty boy had slept with in the last few days.

**Thanks for reading**

**If you have any ideas, please tell me. It can be anything. A pairling, a position, a place or everything together. I know I've got a few requests to do, but keep them coming so I can plan everything until it's posted.**

**Please review. It'll mean a lot if you do.**

**See you next time.**

**Thanks again.**


	10. I Dream of Lucy

**Hey everyone**

**So this was one of my requests and I hope you all gonna like this.**

**Sorry for my bad English but I was really trying to finish this at a certain speed.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

James couldn't believe it. After a couple of hours of incredible sex with Carlos, he began to feel the heat taking over his body once again. But that wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was that it was midnight already. Everybody inside the apartment was preparing to go to sleep and it left without someone to relieve him from his growing arousal and pain. Carlos was already snoring and since he was a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't wake up so early. James had no choice. He couldn't go out in the cold night to look for sex, for it would really be desperate. But he wasn't in an advance state of the heat still. He was just sweating like he always did when it started. It obliged him to sleep only in his cargo shorts. But before he went to bed, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. He was surprises to see that with all the action he's been experiencing in the last few days avoided him to take care of his body like before. Surely he went to the gym every single day, but his once bare chest was beginning to show the short growing hair on his pecs. In the morning he would surely take care of that and shave his torso for he considered his own body hair kind of disgusting.

"Shit. I've gotta shave. These things really piss me off." James said to his mirror image passing his hand through the slowly increasing fur on his strong chest. But he didn't have time to worry about that matter. He needed to go to sleep. Maybe he'd ask Kendall in the morning for them to have shower together and get him to depilate his body. The blond would surely enjoy it and James would thank him with a round of morning sex. That was a good idea. But the thought of the dirty thing he'd do to Kendall made the abnormally large dick inside his shorts appreciate the idea as much as James' mind. It steadily grew harder forcing the fabric of his undergarment to tent due to the manner his erection made its way up. The pretty boy could see the outline of the bulbous tip of his member, covered by a thin cloth while the uncommon length of his shaft made the waistband lose the contact with the skin of his lower abs, displaying the base of his expanding manhood and the dark hairs of his pubic regions. "Great! Just what I needed!"

James cursed himself for not being man enough to control his own body. He wanted so much the heat to go away and never return, but it would always come back to force him to have sex or he would feel extreme pain in his genitals. So again, he had no choice. He would have to bear a long night with his cock throbbing and trying to break free from its confinements, while his balls turned into a cum machine, producing the thick semen and not spew the creamy substance until he had someone milking it from there. If Lucy was there at the Palm Woods, he'd probably be lying on her bed with her. He could convince her to have sex with him but he'd surely have to wear a condom. She'd never been able to take him fully. Her condition was that he would go until eight inches and manage to fuck her with no chance of being rough. Thinking twice, it was better for her to stay away. His new lovers took care of him to orgasm like she'd never could. So, to get his mind off those thoughts, he decided to try to rest his horny body a little.

The night, against the way he predicted, was pretty calm and his erection was gone by the time he opened his eyes. He was so happy that he even thought of spending time beside the pool, tanning his already sun kissed skin. He didn't feel the heat at any moment, even underneath the hot sun of that summer morning. Another strange thing was that he hasn't seen any of his band mates that day. Actually, it was good for them to not stay close to him, tempting James with their tight asses or wet pussies. He just leant back on the stretcher and placed his arms behind his head before closing his eyes, letting his body relax for the first time in weeks. All the work he had with Gustavo and the extra hours he spent trying to avoid his testicles from bursting was exhaustive for anyone who was passing through a sexual heat.

"Yeah, come with me. My place is waiting for us." James heard a familiar voice say and he quickly opened his eyes, trying to find the owner of that feminine timber. Once he found the one, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his girlfriend Lucy walking hand in hand with some random guy he had never seen at the Palm Woods residential. He wasn't famous, but it didn't stop James from feeling jealous. He had black hair, cut like those heavy metal bands and a lot of piercings. One in his eyebrow, another one on his nose and a bunch of earrings in both ears. He was skinny and had tattoos covering his weak arms. The pretty boy sat up as his eyes angrily watched them go inside the reception. After they left his field of vision, James stood up and followed their path, curious to see what Lucy was planning to do with a sketch of a man. He stood behind the Bitter's balcony and spied on them as the couple entered the elevator after the double iron doors opened. After it was closed, he decided to take the stairs until the third floor.

With his physical fitness, it was easy for him to get there before them. He stayed on the penultimate step before the carpeted ground and waited for them to appear. James then heard the elevator bell ring and the doors being opened, to reveal the two characters he was secretly following. And he was surprised at how intimate they were, kissing while walking down the hallway shameless to everything around them. They were lucky since there was nobody else, except for James at that moment. Actually, they weren't lucky at all for that motive. The tall brunette was so furious with the scene that the naughty couple was about to face the only thing worse than death. James Diamond's rage. And the pretty boy decided he had enough. He walked away from hiding-place and reached them before they could enter the 3B apartment. He fisted the back of the man's shirt and pulled him off his girlfriend, parting their kiss.

"Hey!" The tattooed boy said being thrown to the ground in a split of a second. He looked up at the larger frame that belonged to Lucy's boyfriend, as he looked back down at him. "What's wrong with you man!"

"Shut up, bitch!" James said wrapping his fingers around the skinny man's neck and lifting him up until he was a few inches off the floor. "You think it's funny to fuck my girlfriend behind my back you piece of crap!"

"James, please…" Lucy started truly frightened at the pretty boy's aggressiveness. "You're gonna kill him!"

After hearing his girlfriend pleading, some of the rage left his hazel eyes and he dropped the shorter boy, so he fell hardly on the floor, gasping for air. He coughed and ran away before James could do anything more to him. After the rocker disappeared inside the elevator, the tall brunette turned his gaze to the girl that clearly had plans on cheating on him. Lucy stepped back until she could no longer walk farther from her furious boyfriend.

"Open the door." James said and she just stood there paralyzed. She didn't move a muscle and it really pissed him off. "Didn't you hear me? Open this fucking door!"

She nodded fearfully before turning around and getting the keys she needed to unlock the knob. But her nervousness made her spend more than the necessary for the door to be opened. Lucy felt James press his taller and wider body against her back, pressing her against the hard piece of wood, signaling that he had no patience for the time she was taking to get it done. Before he could squeeze her tighter, she was able to get the door opened and they both entered her apartment. He felt James turn her body around so she would be facing him. She gulped dryly, completely regretful for what she did.

"James, I can explain…" Lucy started but she suddenly felt the pretty boy take hold of her thighs before lifting her up for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She didn't say anything more and let James pull her head toward his into a kiss. It was much more different than the guy she was kissing a few minutes before. The muscular singer was clearly an alpha male, not even asking for permission to explore her mouth. He just shoved it inside, taking notice of every millimeter of her oral cavern. He brushed his lips against hers with such hunger that he moved his head from side to side, trying to find a way to go deeper and deeper to find unexplored parts of her mouth. But before he could keep his digging action, he was feeling himself running out of hair inside his lungs. They parted panting heavily for the way their lips caressed. "You're not mad?"

"I know you Lucy. I could see that guy wouldn't make you feel good the way I do." James said smiling while his hands rested upon her ass cheeks, groping the soft mounds and earning a long moan from his girlfriend. "You were trying to make me jealous. You know what it does to me."

"Not really. What does it do to you?" She asked caressing the soft brown patch of hair on the back of his head. He then moved her body up and down, in order to make her feel the how hard he was for her. His covered erection could be felt by her own clothed pussy and she could even distinguish his balls from length and from the head. She could feel it pulsing, waiting for the moment to be inside her. "I guess this answered my question."

They laughed to one another and let their heads move forward simultaneously until their lips touched for the second time. James carried her into her room, not breaking the kiss since he was familiar to go inside there once in a while. After he felt his knees hit the edge of her queen size bed, he fell on top of her, but quickly lifted his body by holding himself up.

"Sorry." James asked looking down at Lucy who had a smile on her face, while caressing her two colored hair. "Did I crush you?"

"A little. But I love to feel your weight on top of me." She replied running her hand up and down his bulky arms. "The way you lifted that guy was so hot. That's why I want you to be rough."

"Really?" James questioned again and a peck on his lips was the answer he was looking for. He smiled and moved his head to the crook of her neck, biting the pearly soft skin he found there at the same time he unbuttoned her shirt, discovering the relief of her small body. After he had popped open all the buttons, his eager hands went to her breasts covered by the lacy bra, feeling her nipples press against the fabric as they hardened along his movements. His lips took care of kissing her breastbone while his arms wrapped around her in order for his fingers to free her soft mounds from their prison. He had to pull his body away from hers for a few seconds to take it off her, but as soon it was done, he tossed it to behind him, going back to his administrations on her chest.

"James!" She moaned feeling his wrap around the rosy skin of her left nipple, while the other one was brutally assaulted by his long fingers. He sucked it with desire, holding it with his pearly white teeth from time to time, only to pull the hard nub until it could no longer strain. His hands took care to cup and then squeeze her breasts, holding them for his hungry mouth and moving thumb as they both teased her nipples, causing her womanhood to start leaking due to his rough stimulation. He knew her boobs were sensitive and he took advantage of that. He suddenly switched the position of his head, sticking his tongue out to lick around the erected bud before enveloping it in his mouth. "Uh! _Please_…"

"Gosh, I love your tits." James said going back to his work on teasing her. He was dying to have his cock trapped in his pants and underwear. He was pretty sure the heat was controlling his body now that he found a way to release. Her moaning was driving him crazy and that was signaling she was close. His cock was already leaking precum, thanks to the erotic sounds leaving his girlfriend's mouth. He suddenly felt his hair being pulled, removing his mouth from her nipple.

"Come here." Lucy said and he pulled his head close to hers so they could share another kiss. While holding his body up with his straightened arms, he felt her hands grip the collar of his shirt and tore the fabric in two, exposing his slightly hairy chest, amazed at how strong his torso was. She lifted her head from the pillow and gave his little nipple a violent bite, mimicking his actions. He let out a wild growl, and her administrations on the hard bud made his cock throb in excitement. The movement of his member was so intense that it popped the button of jeans and opened the golden zipper. The show made her pussy to get moist while her mouth refused to let go of his pectoral muscle. The feeling was incredible, but she had no choice if they wanted to move on with their love making. So, after her head was back on the soft cushion, she finished removing his ripped shirt and discarding it somewhere on the carpeted floor of her room. "C'mon boy…"

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man." James said and to prove his words he got up and dropped his jeans along with his underwear, after he kicked his shoes off, standing naked before her. He looked at her eyes as hers checked him out from head to toe. His beautiful face and his muscular body added to the massive erection he was supporting made her mouth water. The foot long penis defied gravity, pointing up to the ceiling while his balls looked full of sin. Truly, a man. After that he got back on the bed, kneeling before her opened legs, to remove her final article of clothing. In less than a second they were both naked as James kept his work tasting her skin as his lips travelled south on her body. She squirmed, feeling him getting closer and closer to her core. He then lifted her legs and placed them upon his broad shoulders, in order to make her comfortable to the pleasure he was about to provide her.

"Oh Fuck!" Lucy yelled and curled her toes after she felt his hot tongue push her folds apart and roughly explore her pussy, familiar to each of her inner muscles. She was so wet. He humped the large mattress, pleasuring himself by her taste and the smell from her shaved pubes as it intoxicated him. Her hand pulled his hair, trying to warn him that she was close. But everytime Lucy tried to say something, moans and whimpers got in the way because of the way he was biting and licking his clit, now that he begun moving a couple of fingers in and out of her. They were slick for her was took care of covering them with her secretion. "Oh my God! Shit!"

He opened his mouth and closed his eyes and she curled her toes and squirted right into his oral cavern. James couldn't take it all and swallowed what he could while riding out her orgasm by rubbing her clit with his middle finger. After she finally stopped her wave of orgasm, her body was trembling and her juices dripped from his chin and neck before falling onto her white sheets. He looked at her with a devious smirk as she breathed heavily. James then straddled her, pulling his cock down and trapping it between her soft breasts. Lucy then understood her boyfriend's intentions and held her boobs together so he could move his hips. She wasn't able to cover his length for it was too thick for her cup size. So she lifted her head in order for her lips to wrap around the mushroom tip of his cut penis everytime he thrusted forward.

"Oh yeah, squeeze my dick babe…" James huffed while gritting his teeth and looking down at her. The way her tongue took care of spreading the drops of precum around the sensitive head of his shaft was almost sending him over. But he needed more. So he moved his hands to her breasts and pressed them together harder against his cock as it moved back and forth between them. She moved one of her hands to his flexing glutes while the other went to her wet pussy, to rub her clit. She was so turned on by the image of that man above her, pressing her down into the mattress with the weight of his muscular body at the same time he was drenched in sweat, for the heat that left him by his pores avoided her cum to dry. It ticked down his strong chest and stopped on one of his nipples. She could barely look up at him because of how hard he was thrusting into the back of her throat as it knocked her head down onto the pillow. "Take it you fucking bitch!"

Lucy hummed around his cock as it muffled her screams while her fingers got covered by a long jet of her orgasm. She squirted for the second time because, incredibly, his sexiness was too much for her to take. He smiled, seeing her come undone beneath him. To take it to the next level, he got off from above her and moved back to his previous position. He hold one of her legs up while gripping the base of his member and smacking the head against her slick folds, earning more of her enticing moans before reaching out to grab a condom inside her drawer.

"Just give me a second babe." James announced, but when he was about to open the package, she took it from his hands and tossed it away, surprising him with that kind of behavior. "What the-"

"Fuck me James. Fuck me raw…" She begged and her plead made his cock jump in excitement. He smiled broadly before lining himself and diving himself into her warm womanhood. "Oh… Make me feel it James. Make me feel what it's like when parents are making babies."

"As you wish." The tall brunette replied and begun moving his hips in a furious pace, watching her taking him entirely for the first time. Her pussy was so small and he was actually afraid he could tear her apart. Lucy had her eyes closed feeling his cock going deep inside her body. His girlfriend's previous orgasms made her lubed enough for him to slide and move inside her easier. But she remained all so tight and it led them to another level of pleasure. He was grunting and groaning like a lion while she arched her back off the bed for how he was stretching her inner walls. "Fuck…"

"Oh God… Oh God. Oh God!" She called out and pulled his body closer to hers, loving to have his weight upon her. But it didn't stop him from pounding into her. It kept on increasing its speed, sinking her body further into the mattress with every thrust. James was hammering her so hard that her brand new bed started squeaking, succumbing at the way the pretty boy made his way inside of her. Lucy's breath began to quicken, telling him that she'd soon lose it again. So, to make her reach her climax, he lifted his upper body, standing on his palms only to thrust faster and harder into her. She moved his hands to her breasts, kneading the soft mounds only to bring her to another powerful orgasm. She squirted and her come forced James' cock out of her, as her juices covered the underside of his length along with his balls. "Ahhhh… James!"

"That is so hot." He said rubbing the head of his cock against her clit as the last drops of come left her body. After it was done, he took hold of her ankles and pulled them until they rested on both sides of her head. Then he guided himself back inside her drenched pussy, now fucking her upside down. James had to admit he was finding it strange to bang Lucy without any of her complains. But he soon had to push his thoughts away for the pain in his testicles started to get unbearable. It hurt like it was being stabbed, but it didn't stop his motion. He kept on fucking her brains out, caring now with his own release. "Shit… Make me cum you fucking slut."

Then all of a sudden James flipped them over so she was on top. After he was laying on his back, he tightly gripped her hips and moved her body up and down while thrusting up to meet her halfway through. He then gripped her ass, loving the way her delicate skin felt under his calloused hands. After realizing it wasn't doing any good, he moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them hard enough to leave handprints. And to force her to ride his foot long manhood faster, he gripped her tits and moved them up and down as a handler to increase the speed of her bouncing. It was useful, for her body bobbed faster and it also pleasured her in an incredible way because of the way she threw her head back to let out a long and loud moan.

"C'mon babe, I'm so damn close…" James was desperate now. He pulled her body upon his, taking one nipple into his mouth while his hands took care of moving her hips up and down. Lucy was also pinching his little nipples, helping him achieve his orgasm along with hers. She wasn't able to do it, for she squirted all over his cock as it kept on moving in and out. They could even her how wet she was everytime his member made its way inside. His balls dripped with her come as they slapped against her ass cheeks. "Fuck!"

He growled, taking care of moving both of their bodies faster in order to get what he longed to. That was when Lucy sunk her face in the crook of his neck. She bit the skin hard enough to taste blood as it made his balls churn in pleasure. He closed his eyes and moaned; his cock spasming multiple times as he shot his balls content into the girl above him. It was simply too much for her and the cum began to ooze down the length of his dick before reaching the now normal-sized balls. He was breathing heavily, thankful to know it was finally over. But when he opened his hazel orbs, Lucy was gone.

"What the fuck!" James interjected looking at his slowly deflating cock as it was still covered by the now damped shorts. It was soaked with his cum and there was a large stain covering his groin as it grew, soon getting the front part of it completely sticky with his essence. He sighed and looked around the room. The sun was shining and he was alone. Everything was nothing but a dream. A wet dream. He knew it was caused by his stupid heat for it was now following him into his own dreams. But one thing he was sure. He would never sleep with a hard on once again.

**So PLEASE revie and tell me if you all liked it so far**

**Also review if you want me to do your request just like I did this one. You can tell me a parling (male, female, celebrity etc..) or a position or even a situation.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
